What have I got to lose now?
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome is back in her hometown she just lost her mom and sota, her whole world is crashing down on her, but who comes and helps her through the pain? hey new updates!
1. Chapter 1

Watching the rain drops slid down her windowpane and turn into little streams as she sat there in her crusty, falling apart apartment she sighed thinking of yester years of when she used to travel with a certain little group in the Feudal Era Japan. A dripping of water was hitting half full buckets of water that was collected from a leak in the roof was the only sound that echoed through the apartment. Kagome didn't mind living the way she was, because from her computer analysis job that she had received from her college degree was paying her very well, and she wanted to save all that she could in case she decided that she wanted a family in the future. This little ratty apartment that she had stumbled upon was rent free though she had to pay for the water and electricity, which she didn't use very much these days because she preferred to sit in the dark. She had left her little group five years ago, and she left without collecting all the jewel shards. Her raven hair was messy and she hadn't tended to it in a few days because a great tragedy had a occurred in her life, she had just lost her mother and her little brother due to a car wreck. Being twenty-five years old now she was still the same girl, just filled out a bit more in the right places, though now she wondered if she had done something wrong by leaving her group with just a goodbye letter, she knew Sango wouldn't let her go and Shippo would grab her leg and make her take him with her.

_~I miss you guys terribly, but it was the only way I could get away from him, he would have never let me go.~ _Kagome thought to herself, she drank her Vodka, and pondered on reality at hand. Her mother had life insurance on herself and on Sota, she had gotten it right after they had lost grandpa, just in case Kagome was ever stuck with burying her from an accident. She stared into the streets,

_~I guess I am lucky that mom got that life insurance, or else I wouldn't be able to afford a proper burial for them.~ _Kagome sighed, she was a mess, she didn't know how she was going to be able to go to their funeral, grandpa's was hard enough. There was a reflection in the street lamp off of something silver, she narrowed her eyes and looked closely,

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome hopeful, she opened the window,

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed out, nothing but a roll of thunder answered her.

_~Who am I kidding, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be standing in the rain outside my window, it is above him.~ _Kagome slowly closed the window back and started packing her clothes, she had to move back to the shrine to keep it in the family and to throw a wake fore her mother and Sota.

_~I have too much on my hands, I cant bury them, my mother and little Sota, I am all alone now, there is no one left.~ _Kagome trying not to think about it, she just packed her bags and left them by the door. She already had the power and the water turned off, and had set the bills over at the shrine in her name, she crawled into bed. Slowly Kagome fell asleep crying because she thought she had no one now, everyone was indeed gone from her family, but she did have her coworkers, Kagome had took the week off so she could tend to the funeral and the wake preparations. Most of everything was already done, she had contacted her mother's friends first and then Sota's college that he was attending, and surprisingly her mother's friends all explained that they would bring a dish or two for the wake and for the dinner after the funeral, and the life insurance was taken care of. All Kagome had left to do was to go to the shrine and clean the house up and arrange the house for the gathering. Kagome had more than enough money with the life insurance to give her mother and little brother the burial they deserved.

**Morning Comes**

Kagome growled when the alarm went off on her wind up clock. Slowly she drug herself out of bed and threw on some clean clothes and grabbed her bags and her bicycle and went downstairs and hailed a taxi. When she arrived at her destination she sighed as she looked at the million of stairs that laid before her. She had missed her childhood home and all the life that it used to hold inside but she hated those damn stairs. Mumbling to herself she started to pay for the ride,

"Kagome its on the house, and I'll be over for the wake to help you out," a familiar voice coming from the driver's seat,

"Hojo!" Kagome had been thinking to herself the whole time and hadn't noticed who the driver was.

"Um, yeah, I know its not much of a job but its only till I get out of college," Hojo getting out and helping her out of the cab. Kagome hugged him, he was confused but hugged her back, she never had really any interest in him before, but at least he was a friend to her and he had came in her life when she needed someone.

"I don't have any family left," Kagome mumbled,

"Kagome, its going to be alright, everything is going to be okay," Hojo calmly as he rubbed her back.

"You can always call me if you get lonely, we could hang out sometime, you just don't need to sit and think about it, you'll go crazy, after the funeral and everything you need to go out with your friends and do something fun or go back to work, just keep living, you are bound for great things, that I learned from listening to your grandpa all the time, and if you have no one else to help you through these hard times, you have me, day or night just call, when I come over tonight I'll bring some stuff to help you relax and get a good night's sleep," Hojo pulling away.

"Hojo, can you stay with me tonight, I don't want to stay all alone in my old house, without mom or Sota or even grandpa," Kagome fidgeting with her hands.

"Kagome, I will stay as long as you need me to stay," Hojo strongly as he gave her a kind smile.

"Thank you Hojo," Kagome trying to smile,

"Okay, grab your bags, I'll get your bike and help you get these to the house," Hojo explained. Kagome watched him grab the bike and she slipped him two $20s in his tip jar when he wasn't looking knowing if he had seen her do it he would give it right back to her and she wanted to help him out, knowing he had took the job part time to live on while he was in college. Kagome grabbed her bags and caught up with him. She started a conversation, asking him about how college was going,

"I have an apartment right by school but its steep and I'm running out of funds to keep going to college, that's why I picked this job up, but it still seems as though I'll still have to quit school or lose my place because I'm not able to pay or both," Hojo halfway up the stairs, Kagome thought for a second.

"Well, why don't you move in here, I have the space and since I don't feel comfortable staying here alone, its perfect," Kagome happily. Hojo stopped walking,

"Are you crazy? You want me to move in here, with you, I couldn't," Hojo stuttering,

"Of course you can, you can still keep your job and pay for school and get that medicine degree you wanted, just as long as you mention me in your interviews of who helped you along the way," Kagome smirked.

"Sure, but I'm not staying here without a price, at least let me pay some bills," Hojo seriously.

"You can pay for the food and if you don't think that's enough you can always clean the house for me," Kagome shrugged,

"Deal," Hojo nodding and smiled,

"Good so this weekend I'll help you move your stuff in," Kagome finally reaching the door and unlocking it.

"Home," Kagome closed her eyes as her mother's scent flowed up her nose, slowly she opened her eyes that rained down tears, she turned her head to the kitchen,

"Mom," Kagome mumbled, she slowly sat her bags down.

"Where does the bike go?" Hojo asked,

"Just put it beside the house Hojo," Kagome softly, Hojo followed her instructions, Kagome started arranging furniture and getting some things set up.

"Hojo, I need a ride to the store, I have to pick up drinks and some ice," Kagome explained as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Of course," Hojo kissing her forehead and leading her down the flight of stairs again,

"Is there anything I need to bring for the wake?" Hojo asked.

"Um, I already have supper trays coming from mom's friends so maybe some dessert?" Kagome suggested, Hojo nodded,

"Well, lets go to town, we'll get the stuff and I'll take you back home then I need to be back on the clock," Hojo turning off his sign and opening the front passenger's door and letting Kagome slide in. Walking around to the other side he got in and drove to town.

**In town**

Kagome and Hojo parked in the parking lot and walked through a couple of stores to get some floral arrangements, Kagome felt like she was being watched. Cautiously she looked around and saw a glimpse of some silver hair,

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome confused, Hojo was standing there beside her,

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Hojo confused.

"Oh, he was a friend I had growing up, I thought I saw him last night too but there's no way he would or could be here," Kagome mumbled.

"Well maybe he heard about your mom and brother getting killed and wanted to come pay his respects," Hojo explained. Kagome laughed,

"No, he never really liked me too much, he lives in a different time era then I do," Kagome seriously.

_~Why would Sesshomaru be here, did he really make it to this era, why does he not come face to face with me instead of sneaking around.~ _Kagome finally snapping out of her thoughts,

"Come on, lets just go get the things we need, you got to get back to work sometime, besides it was lifetimes ago," Kagome trying to smile, Hojo walked her to the store to buy the supplies they needed, and then they went back to the house.

**At the house**

Kagome and Hojo walked up the zillion stairs and into the house, she put the food and everything away,

"Well, I'll see you tonight, I'll bring some of my clothes with me tonight, I have class in the morning," Hojo explained.

"Alright, goodbye Hojo," Kagome hugging him for a few minutes, she finally let go and went back to doing the dishes, Hojo watched her for a few minutes, she looked as if she were trying to already take over her mother's household chores, he shook his head and locked the door behind him, he went back to work, he had still not noticed the large tip Kagome had left. Kagome worked a couple of hours getting everything spotless, she didn't dare go into her mother's room or Sota's for that matter, she sat down sighing, just staring out in space.

"Why would the Great Lord Sesshomaru be here trying to find me, what does he want, to finish me off, to kill me? Might as well, don't got anything else to lose, nothing seems to matter anymore, not even settling down and having kids, they wouldn't have a grandmother or a grandfather on my side of the family anyway," Kagome shrugged, she never dreamed of trying to hurt herself but now she begged for death to take her. She slowly got up and grabbed a clean knife from the kitchen, she sat down in the kitchen floor and leaned against the cabinets, she sliced her arm open, though she cringed in pain, oddly enough she liked the feeling but the pain didn't last long enough.

"No!!!" Kagome growled, her wound she had created was healing, she cried,

"Please, just let me die, I cant do this anymore, I cant put my mom and Sota in the ground, I cant," Kagome dropping the knife and crying into her hands.

_~Do you ever think all this happened because you didn't finish your journey so long ago?~ _her consciousness playing with her,

_~No, it cant be the cause of my mistakes in the Feudal Era.~ _Kagome running to the well, she was willing to do anything to get what little of a family she once had back. Kagome jumped in the well but she just hit the dried up bottom like a rock.

"No, I cant get back," Kagome cried, slowly she picked herself up and crawled out of the well and spent some time in the woods. Sesshomaru wasn't too far behind, he needed her for something, something important, that would save her world from destruction, but he would wait until she took care of her affairs there in the future era first.

_~Is she going to survive this?~ _Sesshomaru asked himself as she fell apart,

_~She is a strong miko, she heals subconsciously, just look at you arm she healed, maybe you should go to her, after all she did give you a new limb, you could be there for her, she has no one left, she is alone just like you, are you not tired of being alone all these years?~ _Sesshomaru's beast having a say,

_~Sesshomaru is not lonely, if he wanted to mate he would have done so, this Sesshomaru does not wish to get any nearer to this miko with all these distasteful emotions flaring out.~ _Sesshomaru growling and cringing in the scent of her tears.

_~Well this beast wants a mate and wants to comfort this miko.~ _Sesshomaru jumping down and walking towards the miko, Kagome know he was there, she could feel his presences.

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled,

"Come to settle ancient scores I see, go ahead, do your worst to me," Kagome almost in a weird eerie calmness.

_~She begs for this Sesshomaru to end her life.~ _Sesshomaru looking down up the weak human in front of him.

_~She has lost everyone that ever mattered to her in her life, even her companions in the Feudal Era, do you blame her?~ _his beast informing him.

"Miko, stop this emotion immediately," Sesshomaru demanded,

"I'm human Lord Sesshomaru, you of all demons know humans are weak, I cant stop, they were my family, if it bothers you so much why don't you just kill me already," Kagome full of pain and anger.

_~She used my title, she shows this Sesshomaru respect.~ _Sesshomaru growling at the scent of her salty tears.

"Do you even know why I left the Feudal Era without completing the jewel, oh, that's right The Lord Sesshomaru could care less about humans and their nature for doing stupid things, either go away or kill me," Kagome growled. Sesshomaru had an evil smirk on his face when she growled,

"This Sesshomaru does need your explanation for doing the deed you did," Sesshomaru strongly.

"It was because this human could not take anymore abuse from the half-breed, that's why, because she cared for him and everyday he would run off to that bitch, that dead whore clay pot, I wanted someone to care for me like I cared for him, so that's why I did it, because he abused me with his words and actions, he even started hitting this miko when he came back to the group with that bitch, so I left," Kagome shaking.

_~That half-breed hurt Kagome, she had a perfectly good reason to leave.~ _Sesshomaru's beast explained to him as he made Sesshomaru bend down and scoop Kagome up in his arms,

"What are you doing, don't you know this miko is useless?" Kagome strongly.

"No, this miko is going to back to finish the job, this Sesshomaru will travel with your group, and the half-breed will not lay another finger on this miko while Lord Sesshomaru is around," Sesshomaru taking her back to her house.

"You pity this miko, that's why you do this," Kagome still shaking with hate and anger.

"No, this Sesshomaru has been alone for years, he knows what it is like to lose someone," Sesshomaru stoically, Kagome thought for a few moments to what he could be referring to.

"Rin, this miko's actions caused Rin to die?" Kagome softly stated,

"She was killed in Sesshomaru's castle when Naraku attacked," Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm sorry, if this miko wasn't so stupid and hadn't ran away, Rin wouldn't have died," Kagome closing her eyes,

"This miko should have come to this Sesshomaru, he would have fixed the problem, though when we return, everything will be as the way you left, Rin will be alive, we will fight this battle to the end, then you will be free from the half-breed," Sesshomaru opening the door to the house and walking in.

"I have to bury my family before I leave, in case I do not survive the battle with Naraku at least they will have the proper burial," Kagome still shaking.

"This Sesshomaru will allow you to bury your loved ones, he just came to be a support," Sesshomaru going to the upstairs bathroom and drawing a bath for her,

"You came to care for me in my weakened state?" Kagome shocked,

"Hn, this Sesshomaru's beast forced this Sesshomaru to," Sesshomaru replied in his stoic manner.

"But you could have declined, why didn't you?" Kagome confused,

"This miko gave him his arm back, though it would have grown back by itself over time," Sesshomaru taking her clothes off,

"So, you do this because you owed me, Lord Sesshomaru, you do not owe me anything," Kagome strongly.

"This Sesshomaru has explained his actions to this miko, he simply does what he sees fit," Sesshomaru sternly, Kagome watched him grab a cloth from the shelf as if he knew exactly where everything was in her house. Kagome stayed quiet,

"Lord Sesshomaru, the well does not work anymore, I've tried it," Kagome softly,

"It is because this Sesshomaru and this miko have to return together," Sesshomaru placing Kagome in the bath and washing her, Kagome just sat there and stared at the wall of the tub.

"This miko is the weakest miko of all, she is not useful in the battle against Naraku, all she has is her arrows," Kagome explained.

"No, this miko can unleash all her power onto Naraku, you can purify him but you have to unleash everything, you close your eyes and think of all the things he has done and will do, and focus on protecting the family you still have in the Feudal Era and it will come," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for being here when I needed someone the most," Kagome's eyes connecting in a gaze with his.

"It was my beast, he did not want to be alone anymore, this miko is the only one he knows here," Sesshomaru admitting as he glanced at washing her. Finally Sesshomaru helped her out and dried her off, he picked her up and took her to her room, he allowed her to put her pajama's on by herself.

"You should rest before tonight, this Sesshomaru will stay be your side if you wish for him to do so," Sesshomaru strongly and sternly,

"This miko would love it if you did, she does not know if she is strong enough to handle doing this kind of thing alone," Kagome crawling under the covers as she talked about the wake.

"This miko is strong, she can do anything, and she is very wise too," Sesshomaru's beast explained, she hugged her knees,

"I don't want my mother and my brother in the ground, they shouldn't have died," Kagome letting hot salty tears run down her face. Sesshomaru gently wiped it away with his knuckle,

"You shall have your own family one day, and this house will stand to have your pack live under its roof, and you shall have the bedtime stories to your adventures with the well and your other family in the Feudal Era to share with your pups," Sesshomaru's beast explained as he laid her back and tucked the blankets around her.

"Stay while I nap," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru placed himself in a chair and folded his arms and closed his eyes.


	2. Prologue II

While Sesshomaru had his eyes shut he continued to think about all that had happen and what was going to happen.

_~Are you happy now, this Sesshomaru gave into you, but it wont happen again.~ _Sesshomaru huffed,

_~The miko did not hurt you, all you had to do was listen to the miko, sure you had to smell her tears but that wasn't so bad.~ _the beast explained to him,

_~How easy you forget, this Sesshomaru tried killing this miko several times in the past, and the half-breed, the nerve of him hurting this miko for no reason, when I see him, he is going to get what is coming to him.~ _Sesshomaru growled.

_~So you can attempt to kill her but your brother is wrong for abusing her, how is that right?~ _the beast confused,

_~This Sesshomaru has never laid a hand on this miko, the half-breed always protected this miko, he appeared to care for this miko, has he stopped caring for this human all because of the dead miko Kikyo, he is no good in battle if he does not care if this miko before me lives or dies.~ _Sesshomaru opening his eyes and staring at Kagome,

_~She needs someone to love her, you are perfect for the miko, we are perfect for the miko, I want Kagome, if you do not make any attempts to court this miko in one month, this beast will take control and mark her and mate with her.~ _the beast explained.

_~You will do no such thing, you will not harm her, this miko has endured enough pain in her life.~ _Sesshomaru's eyebrows furried as he tried to understand why she hadn't closed off to people, why she wasn't a stone, hard stoic statue like himself.

_~You need to gain her trust and she wont grow cold, you can prevent it from happening, don't push her away if she comes to you, make an effort, hold her when she needs to be held, listen to her when she has problems, she is very caring still and she has cared for you and Rin both, and you know what, she is great with Rin so that means that she would be a great mother to pups.~ _his beast explained.

_~She is human, this Sesshomaru would never pup with her, this Sesshomaru distest half-breeds, he will not stand for half-breed pups!~ _Sesshomaru growled and huffed, Kagome was coming around after sensing there was something wrong with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong, you are growling, if your problem is with me then you do not have to stay here with me," Kagome slowly sitting up in the bed,

"This Sesshomaru is not bothered with this miko as much as he is bothered by his inner demon," Sesshomaru standing by the window and looking out. Kagome slowly got up and approached Sesshomaru from behind, gently she touched his arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can talk to me, you have listened to me talk and pour my feelings out, I can listen too, I can help," Kagome softly.

"This Sesshomaru… his beast is tired of being alone, his beast wants to mate with you, but this Sesshomaru will not allow his beast to do such, this Sesshomaru will sleep on the couch till its time to return," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Sesshomaru, you don't need to lay on the couch, there is plenty of beds in this house you may use, you may sleep in here, I have my mother's bed and Sota's bed is big enough for Hojo to sleep in, though you will need to write down things you eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru turned around and gently gripped her shoulder,

"There is no need for you to be concerned for this Sesshomaru, he is perfectly capable," Sesshomaru assuring Kagome,

"Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor, if I don't make it through the battle, can you give me a proper burial, or at least take me to Kaede so she can give me a burial," Kagome softly.

"Of course miko, now lay down and rest, after the issues at hand are taken care of we will journey through the well," Sesshomaru explained.

"I cannot sleep, the fear of Inuyasha hurting me again plagues me," Kagome turning around and grabbed her old teddy bear.

"Miko, rest assured that half-breed will not harm you, this Sesshomaru will stay close," Sesshomaru trying to tell her that he would protect her.

_~This Sesshomaru feels very strange, are you doing this to this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru asked his beast.

_~I am not doing anything, you are starting to fall for this miko, her sadness is something you want to fix, but you cannot fix it, even when you and the mikoe go back to finish the jewel, her mother and brother will not be brought back to this world, they were killed by a drunk driver, it was not by demons, no matter if she wished for things to be restored, of all that was lost before Naraku made a mess of this Feudal Era it would not fix things in this era.~ _his beast informed Sesshomaru.

_~What will happen to this miko?~ _Sesshomaru curiously,

_~If this Sesshomaru does not come back with the miko, she will grow cold and never again be able to love.~ _his beast explained. Sesshomaru stayed quiet, he found the miko dressed in a silky black dress with spaghetti straps and reaching down to rest where the school uniform skirt used to rest. Sesshomaru watched as she clipped some of her hair back into a nice silver clip.

"You need to change if you are going to be there tonight with me, I do not want to explain to everyone why you are dressed the way you are, my dad's clothes should fit you perfectly," Kagome leaving the room, Sesshomaru growled,

_~What have you gotten this Sesshomaru into.~ _Sesshomaru knowing there would be a lot of humans around. Kagome came back with a nice white shirt and an undershirt to go under the white thin long-sleeve shirt and black silk pants with a black belt and some boxers and socks.

"You should shower first, come on, I'll show you some stuff you can use," Kagome leading him to the same bathroom he had took her to and showing him the shampoo and conditioner and laid him out a clean towel and a clean wash cloth to use.

"Does this Sesshomaru not have privacy," Sesshomaru confused to why she was still standing there,

"Well, I was going to take your clothes and get them dry cleaned before we have to go back, you don't want to leave them to ruin in the bathroom, just strip to your underclothes and then I will leave you alone," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru started taking his clothes off, Kagome turned her back to him to give him some privacy.

"Why do you act as one of Sesshomaru's servants," Sesshomaru stoically,

"You are a great guest in my family's home, and I am treating you as such and because," Kagome paused, Sesshomaru stared at her back, she could feel his eyes almost boring a hole through her back,

"Because you are a friend from the past, well, you weren't a friend, you tried to kill me but, you sought me out, and I consider you as such a title," Kagome letting a tear slip free. Sesshomaru just pulled the rest of his clothes off and handed them to Kagome, even his large fur.

"Don't shower with your underclothes on or they will be drenched," Kagome not turning around,

"This Sesshomaru has showered before," Sesshomaru growling at her as if she thought he was so ignorant.

"Oh and don't be afraid to go heavy on the soap, people don't like the smell or sight of blood when they are eating," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru growled and huffed as she shut the door, he pulled his other clothes off and stepped in the shower, he growled some more,

_~This miko thinks that Sesshomaru smells and is ignorant! How could she think that about him?~ _Sesshomaru growling some more. He sniffed the soap,

_~Smells like a forest, it can't be that bad.~ _Sesshomaru thought and rubbed the rag on the bar till the soap was lathered into the piece of cloth, he scrubbed himself clean.

_~This Sesshomaru wonders how she is going to explain about these marks on this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru smirked. When he finally finished bathing he stoically stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, he touched his maroon stripes going midway across his cheeks, he found a brush but he didn't use it because it didn't look sanitary with all the hairs entwined within the bristles, so he dried his hair with the towel and then the rest off his body, he wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his underclothes, he walked into kagome's room and found her napping a little as she rested against the headboard.

_~She looks so serine, does she not Sesshomaru.~ _his beast softly, Sesshomaru stared and thought of Rin,

"Hn," Sesshomaru huffed, he found his clothing folded nicely on the bed and his tail hung over Kagome's study chair.

_~Seems as though she takes good care of this Sesshomaru's clothes.~ _Sesshomaru finding the other plain human clothing hanging on the door, he threw them gently on her bed, he was going to let the miko rest, and rest that large trap of hers that was always seemed to be moving, but with the silent breeze the clothes had created she jerked up, she looked around frantically, only to find herself safe in her bed and Sesshomaru standing at the end of the bed only wearing a towel.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in, I'm sorry, here sit on the bed and I'll help you with this," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed and watched her take the clothes off the hangers, he noticed she shook, he reached out,

"Miko, calm yourself no one is going to hurt you," Sesshomaru having his hand on top of hers. Kagome stared at his hand, she glanced at him and tried to smile.

"I'll be okay Lord Sesshomaru, I just, I need you to catch me when I fall and I can't handle things anymore, like this, you being here with me , you have no idea how much it helps," Kagome moving over to him and gently putting the undershirt over his noticeable chest, arms, and ab muscles. Next Kagome helped him put the white long-sleeved shirt on,

"Your father has impeccable taste, this Sesshomaru likes this material," Sesshomaru explained.

"My father left us a long time ago," Kagome giving him the boxers, he stared at her wondering if she was going to break into tears but she seemed as though she was not affected by it,

"Put these on, you just slip them on like your other underclothes," Kagome getting the pants ready for him, he stood up and pulled them on, Kagome handed him the pants.

"Just slip them on like the boxers," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru followed her instructions and then dropped the towel, he had a problem zipping them and buttoning them, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome,

"Oh, yeah, sorry, the zipper, you pull straight up and…" Kagome was interrupted by his stripes, two on each of his sides slanting down toward his crotch and extending up a little past his hips, she traced them a little with her fingers,

"Your markings are beautiful, how many do you have?" Kagome amazed by them, Sesshomaru was starting to purr, he cleared his throat,

"This Sesshomaru has the marks on his face, hands waist, and ankles," Sesshomaru explained coldly. Kagome moved her hand to touch his face markings, Sesshomaru found his eyes closing and falling into her touch, Kagome jerked her hand back as if she had gotten burned,

"I'm so sorry, I think I may be out of my mind, I'm sorry for touching you without your permission," Kagome looking down at her feet, she began to button his long-sleeved shirt for him without making eye contact with him.

"Just tuck it in the pants," Kagome softly, he did as he was told and then she buttoned the pants and threaded the belt into the loops around his pants and buckled the belt. she pulled some of the shirt out,

"There, you clean up nicely," Kagome giving him a small smirk,

"Oh my, your hair, sit on the pillow in the floor and let me brush it," Kagome instructed,

"Miko, the brush you use better be sanitary," Sesshomaru growled,

"It is I clean my brush out every time I used it," Kagome showing him the brush,

"You may continue," Sesshomaru seeing that there were no traces of hair on the brush. Kagome gently gathered his hair and started brushing, Sesshomaru noticed she took her time and didn't pull or yank any of his beautiful hair out and she was even mindful of his pointed ears that hid under his silver locks, an hour later Kagome finished with his hair,

"Its so soft," Kagome almost in a whisper, she suddenly picked up on Sesshomaru purring, Kagome removed herself from her position and saw Sesshomaru sleeping, she smiled as she bent down in front of him,

_~He's really asleep, he must have enjoyed being brushed.~ _Kagome smirked, gently she pushed back his hair from his forehead and saw blue crescent moon on his forehead, gently she rubbed her finger across it,

_~Its so beautiful, I never knew how beautiful Sesshomaru's marks were till now, wait, oh god, I can't be falling for Sesshomaru, he is a demon, I am miko and human.~ _Kagome losing her balance and falling backwards with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Kagome grumbled, Sesshomaru woke,

"Miko," Sesshomaru huffed,

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, um, come if you like, I'm going to the dry cleaners, I finished your hair," Kagome trying not to stutter or to make eye contact with him, she quickly stood and gently grabbed Sesshomaru's things and they both left the room.


	3. Keeping Busy

Kagome walked in,

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry to hear about your mother and Sota, how are you holding up?" the woman concerned about her,

"I'm still hanging in there, my good friend came to help me so I am not totally alone, I need to get this cleaned, could you have it done for me by late tomorrow afternoon, and please be very, very gentle with it, its very valuable to my friend and its very delicate," Kagome gently laying the clothing and fur on the counter. The woman nodded,

"Yes mam, I take it you'll be coming by after the funeral and dinner?" the woman asked.

"Yes mam," Kagome getting out some money to pay the woman,

"Kagome, honey, keep your money, its on the house since the funeral and everything," the woman putting her hand on Kagome's hand, Kagome gently pulled away,

"Thank you, you know its not necessary," Kagome softly explained.

"Honey, just go and give your attention on your family and don't worry about dry cleaning, you have enough on your shoulders, I promise you that this outfit will be returned to you in the way it is now, only cleaned," the woman giving her a soothing smile, Kagome bowed and left the store with Sesshomaru following behind her.

_~The miko is turning cold, you must stop her Sesshomaru, before its too late.~ _his beast seriously.

_~The miko only pulled away because she didn't want the pity from that old wench.~ _Sesshomaru doing some thinking, was he actually lying to himself to keep from having to get any closer to the human or did he actually think that Kagome was too upbeat and giddy all the time to grow cold and shut away from all those around her?

"Miko, where are you going?" Sesshomaru not liking the looks of things.

"To a friend, want to join me?" Kagome asked,

"Hn," Sesshomaru still having a gut feeling about where she was heading. Sesshomaru followed her to a club that didn't look like it was open yet. Kagome knocked, a man came to the door,

"Kagome, come on in," the man inviting her and Sesshomaru in the club, he shut the door, Kagome went behind the bar, picked up a bottle and some shot glasses for her and Sesshomaru. Slowly she went to a dark corner and sat down on the couch. Sesshomaru sat down beside her,

"Miko, do you think this is something you need to be doing right now?" Sesshomaru taking the shot glass she had filled for him.

"I don't want to go back to that house, I don't want all those people to have pity for me, I cant handle it," Kagome drinking her shot glass full. Sesshomaru took shots with her but when he thought that Kagome had had enough to drink he managed to stop her before she could get any drunker off her ass.

"Come miko, its time to go home," Sesshomaru putting the bottle down and fishing out some money, he laid it under the bottle and carried her out.


	4. The Wake

Note to readers: thank you for all your reviews and taking the time to read my fanfic. but honestly people if you like the story more of you should take the time to review. Alright, here is a long chapter for you guys

* * *

Sesshomaru unlocked the door,

"Don't let them pity me," Kagome softly.

"This Sesshomaru can not stop the humans from giving you pity, but he can stand by your side and help you through this night," Sesshomaru explained in his stoic way, Kagome finally noticed his marks and claws were gone.

"You look human," Kagome confused,

"This Sesshomaru didn't want you to have to explain yourself to the others tonight," Sesshomaru sitting her on the couch. Kagome looked up only to meet cool blue eyes,

"Wow," Kagome breathless,

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled,

"I'm sorry, your eyes, it's a nice change, but I think I like your amber ones better, I don't think human suits you, I like you for who you really are, you know, I understand why you are so cold to everyone," Kagome realizing it only moments before.

"Please miko, enlighten this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru interested in what she had to say, though he still held his monotone voice and emotionless facial expression.

"So you wont get hurt, if you care for someone you see it as a weakness, maybe because your father died protecting Inuyasha's mother and somehow you resent Inuyasha for it, but that's why I want to be cold to everyone, so I don't wind up getting hurt this bad again, I don't want to feel like this," Kagome leaning against Sesshomaru's shoulder and balling up into a ball.

_~She is right, but this Sesshomaru cant let this miko shut everyone out, this is apart of life for her.~ _Sesshomaru slowly wrapping his arm around her.

"Miko, you do not need to be like this Sesshomaru, with all his anger built up inside him, this Sesshomaru liked having his ward around, she was almost like his pup, but this Sesshomaru knows he can never have anyone, they are not trustworthy, and most are just after his power and kingdom," Sesshomaru becoming too open with her.

"My heart, it feels like it will never mend," Kagome's eyes swelling,

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru does not like being alone, he want his own pack, trust him, you were very fortunate to have your family as long as you had them," Sesshomaru starting to growl because his beast was making him open up to this mere mortal.

"You said my name," Kagome stunned,

"This Sesshomaru wanted you to listen carefully to what he had to say, calm yourself, humans are starting to arrive," Sesshomaru huffing, he gently wiped away her tears and held his hand out for her to take. Kagome swallowed hard as she looked at his hand, she looked up at him and slowly slipped her hand into his. She stood on wobbly legs as Sesshomaru held her till she gained her balance, she held onto his upper arm muscles, Sesshomaru knew that look, she was panicking,

"Kagome this Sesshomaru is here for you, don't give into these humans, turn cold for a couple of hours and this Sesshomaru will take you back to the club tonight," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagome stared into his eyes, she nodded sternly and went to answer the door, she was swallowed up in hugs and women sobbing and bringing in dishes for dinner, Sesshomaru stole Kagome from the women and started helping Kagome set the kitchen with the dishes gathering up, Kagome brought the cokes out for everyone and set the table with the dessert that Hojo had bought.

"You were lucky to have a mother like Ms. Higurashi, and poor Sota, how are you doing with all this?" Kagome's mom's friend rubbing her back.

"I was very lucky to have both my mother and my brother for the time I did have, I have my friends, this is one of them here, he has actually came from a long way to be here for me, his name is Sesshomaru," Kagome grabbing Sesshomaru's hand.

"That's good honey, I'm glad you have such a loyal friend to come and be here for you, you know, you both would be good for a family, the children would be so cute, anyways, I'm going to shut up now," the woman always trying to play match maker for everyone. Sesshomaru started to growl, Kagome laughed a little,

"She was just joking," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru stopped growling.

"You're holding up very well," Sesshomaru leaning into her ear,

"Its hard, I don't know how much longer I can do this for, its like I cant breath," Kagome her voice almost failing her.

"This Sesshomaru would agree with you, this hut is getting a bit suffocating, shall this Sesshomaru take you out for a bit of fresh air?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Kagome smiled at her guests, and finished placing the dishes around the table,

"Please," Kagome almost running out of the house, she got to the edge of the forest around her house and fell to her knees, Sesshomaru sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"You must be really strong if you can shut everyone out like you do, I cant do this Sesshomaru, I'm not as strong as you, I cant pretend like their words does not bother me," Kagome almost crying, Sesshomaru pushed her black ravenous hair back,

"Kagome, look at this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru making her look at him,

"You are strong, you can do this, just tune the wenches out," Sesshomaru explained sternly.

"You know that one woman who was trying to match us up, that was funny, she only sees you as a human, really I know it wouldn't work between us because of the obvious reasons," Kagome explained,

"These obvious reasons?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Yeah, you hate humans and I am a human and you're a full demon meaning if we did mate, we would have half human and half demon pups," Kagome explained.

"Hn, the funeral is tomorrow right?" Sesshomaru switching subjects,

"Yeah, but I'm not going, there is no way you are going to make me go," Kagome seriously.

"This Sesshomaru will just see about that," Sesshomaru slowly helping her up, he took her for a walk around the property. Kagome looked at him all strangely,

"I kind of miss my grandpa telling his old stories, I never thought his stories were real, that's till I discovered the well, mom always worried about me when I stayed gone too long, and then when I finally finished high school she was so proud of what I had done, then I graduated college, you should have seen her, it was like she was a child at Christmas time, her eyes just lit up," Kagome smiling as tears started to roll. Sesshomaru stopped walking, he turned to face Kagome, he gently lifted her chin, he said nothing but looked her in the eyes, his eyes flashed amber, she laughed a little, she gently put her hand to the side of his face and caressed it.

"Give me the strength if only this once Lord Sesshomaru, to be such a cold human," Kagome burying her face in his chest, Sesshomaru was tired of her emotions, he slipped his arms around her,

"If only this Sesshomaru could give you the strength," Sesshomaru softly, the crescent moon was crawling into the sky above, just then apart of Sesshomaru's coldness left him and entered Kagome's body. Kagome pulled away fast,

"I carry your coldness," Kagome stated coldly.

"Yes, but not all of it," Sesshomaru smirked,

"It feels good, you know, not to care," Kagome coldly,

"Miko, you need to be careful, this Sesshomaru does not know if this was such a good idea," Sesshomaru thinking.

"Its only for a few days," Kagome stoically, he walked with Kagome back to the house. Hojo was coming up the stairs,

"Kagome, how are you doing?" Hojo bringing a little extra dessert,

"I'm great Hojo, thanks for coming, wont you come inside," Kagome acting not as stoically as the ice prince but making things work for her. Hojo noticed that Sesshomaru was following her from behind, he quickly pulled Sesshomaru over,

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Hojo demanding an answer.

"If you are a friend of Kagome, this Sesshomaru's name should have been mentioned, this miko is fine, she will return to her normal state in a few days," Sesshomaru growled, he walked in the house and went to find Kagome. Kagome was eating with the rest of the crowd, she spotted Sesshomaru and Hojo, she quickly got up,

"Please, help yourselves to the fine dishes, there is plenty for everyone," Kagome explained giving them a plate each. Sesshomaru and Hojo looked at each other,

"Well at least she isn't a wreck," Hojo shrugged, he helped himself to the food, Sesshomaru didn't feel like eating, he was more concerned about what had happened to Kagome and if her powers would still be in effect if he had bestowed on her the coldness of himself, if she were still able to purify the jewel or any demons for that matter.

_~You need to eat Sesshomaru, the battle will be long.~ _his beast explained.

_~You, you did this to us, fix it right now, this Sesshomaru demands that you fix this!~ _Sesshomaru growled.

_~I cant help you there, only you can fix that.~ _Sesshomaru's beast almost seeming to laugh at him,

_~This Sesshomaru demands answers, now.~ _Sesshomaru turning almost in a fit of rage.

_~Hold your temper, it can easily be resolved in you yourself breaking the ice around that cold heart of yours, that is the only way to undo what has been bestowed on Kagome.~ _the beast explained. Sesshomaru's plate slipped out of his hand and hit the floor and busted, Kagome looked at him, she could see that the expression on his face was not a good thing, he wouldn't have broke the dish if it wasn't bad, he just turned and walked over to the fridge and found some vodka, he grabbed it and walked out to the front porch and sat down.

_~Never going to happen, this Sesshomaru will never fall to a human, ever.~ _Sesshomaru growled at his beast, Kagome was worried about him as she cleaned his plate up out of the floor,

"If you will excuse me," Kagome excusing herself from the house. Kagome reached the doorway and looked for him, he was sitting on the porch swing, drinking her vodka,

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome coldly,

"This, you are forever stuck like this," Sesshomaru laughing, Kagome thought he had really lost it, here he was, the ice prince, that never smiled or laughed,

_~Oh my god, he has lost it, he has really lost it now.~ _Kagome coming over and sitting down by him.

"No, Sesshomaru, this is just for a couple of days, it will go away after the funeral, it has to," Kagome coolly.

"No, the only way to return you back to the way were is for this Sesshomaru to break the ice around his heart, and let you become his mate," Sesshomaru drinking and laughing a little. Kagome couldn't get mad, she looked at him and busted out laughing, she grabbed the bottle from his hand, and down the rest of it. Sesshomaru watched her,

"Well, I guess at least I can bare some of the coldness you had, but doesn't that mean it should be fairly more simple to break the ice around your heart?" Kagome trying not to laugh.

"This Sesshomaru does not know how to love or care he has no use for the silly emotions, he will not submit to a human," Sesshomaru explained.

"Yep, I guess we are, er either I am stuck this way then," Kagome shrugged not seeming to care. They sat in silence,

"For what it is worth Kagome, this Sesshomaru apologizes for you having to deal with this," Sesshomaru growling a little. She shook her head,

"No, Sesshomaru, there's no need for apologizing, its just one of those things that you have to be careful for what you wish for, I just wish all the other wishes could have came true instead of this one," Kagome coldly.

"What wishes did this miko wish for?" Sesshomaru growled as he was seeming to care,

"Wished for mom and Sota back and was willing to go to the extremes to get them back, I wished for my dad to come back and to love us, wished for someone who I liked to love me back instead of hurting me like he did, dreams and wishes never come true though, I gave up on that a long time ago though I find myself doing just that when I got a broken heart," Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru stared very intently at Kagome,

"This miko has had a broken heart several times," Sesshomaru feeling sadness overcome him, he growled at himself for feeling such an emotion.

"Once when my father left, again when grandpa died, then I guess I got used to it when I was with or around Inuyasha because he knew I cared for him, and then again when I lost the rest of my family," Kagome looking to the other end of the porch,

"This Sesshomaru apologizes," Sesshomaru explained.

"Its not you that is responsible for any of it," Kagome explained as she put her hand to his shoulder,

"Come on, lets deal with these humans and then we will go to the club tonight, we wont let anything bother us for the rest of the night," Kagome getting up. Sesshomaru smirked, he got up and walked back in the house. A few hours went by and Sesshomaru was conned into eating and actually found out he rather enjoyed the food that the women had brought over, he even enjoyed the dessert. Now, the evening was wearing down and most of the guests had left, they were taking their empty bowls with them, all Kagome had to worry about was cleaning the place up. Her, Hojo, and even Sesshomaru seemed tired,

"Hey, Hojo, want to go out with Sesshomaru and I?" Kagome mumbled,

"No, I have class in the morning, I cannot afford to go anywhere but to bed, which bed do you want me to take?" Hojo asked,

"The guest bedroom is yours, I'll take my mom's and Sesshomaru can have my room, the bed should be large enough," Kagome stated.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower so you guys lock up and have a good time," Hojo kissing her forehead, he went to the upstairs bathroom. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other,

"Shall we," Kagome getting up, Sesshomaru huffed and got up,

"You can do that flying thing here right? So just fly us to the club," Kagome stepping outside, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome up and took off.


	5. Note

Note to my fans: if you love the story so far, the next chapter is going to blow you guys away, just a bit of insight for you guys, Kagome gets a little freaky on the dance floor with Sesshomaru, that leads to other things……*ohhhhh* and if you guys are under the age I cant stop you from reading it but it does have a bit of sexual content in it. But I have summer break from college for two weeks so I will have the next chapter up in a few days I hope maybe by tomorrow night if I am lucky. I hope to have a bit more reviews on that chapter.


	6. At the club

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got a block away from the club and in alley he landed and walked with her to the club. Since Kagome knew the bouncers they were able to get in even quicker, Sesshomaru followed Kagome to the dark corner away from everything, and sat down on the couch. Sesshomaru rolled his sleeves up and was still concealing his true identity but he managed to relax. Slowly he closed his eyes, the loud music was deafening, a waitress came around,

"Anything I can get for you guys?" the waitress asked,

"Bring us ten shots of the strongest stuff you have, thanks," Kagome getting up.

"Higurashi, where are you going?" Sesshomaru sternly,

"I am going to go relieve some stress," Kagome heading to the dance floor, Sesshomaru waited for the waitress to get back and he drank his shots then walked around the dance floor and found Kagome had already pulled the pin out of her hair and was dancing, it was a fast dance, Sesshomaru walked up to her,

"Higurashi, are you trying to embarrass yourself?" Sesshomaru not aware of this kind of dancing, he looked around at other women that were in some shape or form rubbing against their males, with their males holding their women's hips and moving along with them.

"Its called dancing," Kagome starting to rub against Sesshomaru,

_~This Sesshomaru is getting embarrassed.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked around, everyone else was indeed do it.

_~Come on, lets have some fun, lighten up, this might be the last time you ever get to have any fun.~ _his beast informed him. Slowly Sesshomaru ran his hands down Kagome's slim body frame as her hands came up around his neck, Sesshomaru swallowed hard, his hands came to rest upon Kagome's hips and she apparently liked his touch because she started grinding on him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly and the expression on his face was contoured that made him look as if he were in pain, he brought his head down to hang over Kagome's shoulder, he licked his lips and moved his hand down to her naked legs and slowly back up, he let his claws come out so he could gently run them along Kagome's bare flesh. She moaned and he could feel her loose her breath, his hand slowly came up her side, putting away his claws and moving back up her side to where her chest was,

"Is this what Sesshomaru should do or is he way out of line? Sesshomaru asked Kagome in her ear,

"You're doing excellent for your first time, just pull me close to your body," Kagome smirking, Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips as he pulled her gently back against his body, she could tell that she was doing something right because she felt a large rather hard bulge in his pants, she grinded some more, Sesshomaru wondered how long he could control himself because he wanted to howl right then and there and to mark her as his mate, sooner than he expected the song ended and Kagome was going to go back to their table and drink her shots. Someone from behind her grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let her leave, she turned around to see Sesshomaru was the one holding her in place.

"This Sesshomaru wants to teach you now," Sesshomaru stoically, Kagome was finding his cold stoic monotone voice very sexy,

_~Calm down Kagome, Sesshomaru could never want a mere mortal like yourself.~ _Kagome's heart racing, Sesshomaru smirked, he could hear her heartbeat racing, and as he pulled her close to him he could smell her hormones taking the place of her original scent, just as his was. Sesshomaru put his one arm around her waist and she slid her arm up to his upper arm muscles and took her other hand and placed it in his other hand.

"Don't look down, this Sesshomaru will lead, just maintain eye contact with this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru's eyes being golden amber, Kagome smiled, she nodded and stared him down.

"1...2...3, 123, eyes on Sesshomaru's, 123, 123, and twirl," Sesshomaru twirling her, she smiled,

"Teaching me how to waltz huh?" Kagome moving closer to his body, Sesshomaru gave her a small smile,

"The classics is all that this Sesshomaru knows how to do," Sesshomaru admitted. When the song had ended everyone clapped for the pair, Kagome laughed a little, Sesshomaru bowed and Kagome curtsied, Sesshomaru had a little problem though, and he was a bit embarrassed to tell his dance partner, Kagome was trying to pull Sesshomaru off the dance floor, she glanced back at him and caught a glimpse of the problem, she smiled up at him, she walked to him and kissed his lips, he started kissing her back, he picked her up and flew out of the club. When Kagome's house came into view he gently landed on the deck without a sound right outside her bedroom window,

"Please forgive me, I was way out of line," Kagome trying to move away from him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his body and kissed her lips again.

"There is no need forgiveness, this Sesshomaru has to go take care of something," Sesshomaru crawling into the window, Kagome crawled through and grabbed his wrist, he stopped, he turned around to face Kagome,

_~This miko's lips are so inviting, so soft, this Sesshomaru can not help himself.~ _Sesshomaru grabbing the back of her neck and pressing his lips against hers with force, Kagome's eyes shot wide open, she pressed herself against Sesshomaru's chest as she deepened the kiss. Slowly Kagome was unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt, he picked her up gently and laid her on the bed, she was kneeling on the bed and finished unbuttoning his shirt, he was licking her neck, slowly she pulled his long sleeve shirt off, he had tried to pull her strap of her dress off her shoulder but he couldn't which made him growl. Kagome giggled a little and jumped up and quickly locked the door, Sesshomaru took notice that there was a zipper thing in the back of her dress, he smirked and was behind her in a heartbeat, he slowly unzipped the zipper and Kagome started being shy, she held the front of the dress to keep it from falling loose, Sesshomaru licked her back and kissed her shoulders while he gently slid the straps off her shoulder. Kagome slowly turned around holding the dress up still, she slowly pushed him back till he sat on the bed, he pulled his undershirt off, exposing his abs and chest muscles along with his upper arm muscles. Kagome straddled him, without any words being said there was a peaceful make out session going on in the moonlight. Sesshomaru held her neck in on hand and her waist in the other hand, letting Kagome kiss his lips, he opened his mouth and he took her tongue welcomely into his mouth, her tongue gently ran over his fangs and he purred bringing her into his lap forcefully, Kagome groaned in pleasure feeling his rock hard erection through her thong. She pressed herself against Sesshomaru's lap even harder, he swallowed hard, she slowly put her hand in his lap and started to rub his hard erection, Sesshomaru was having a hard time breathing because the scent of Kagome's juices was practically falling into his lap. Sesshomaru stood Kagome up, slowly he unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them, Kagome stopped him as she let her dress slide completely in the floor, Sesshomaru gazed over her body, the perfection that her skin was even with the numerous battle scars, slowly she traced his marks that were headed for his crotch, she smiled sexy at him, he swallowed hard as Kagome pulled both the pants and boxers down, and Sesshomaru stepped out of them. He walked over to her, interested in the thong she wore, he licked his lips and traced the thong's thin material down to her crotch, she let out a breath, he felt the juices pouring through the tiny bit of material that she was wearing as underwear. Sesshomaru purred as he looked at her in the eye,

"It seems as if your dancing has taken an effect on this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru giving her a wide smile, Kagome giggled a little,

"And it seems as though Lord Sesshomaru, your maneuvers has taken effect on me as well," Kagome crawling up on the bed on all fours with her almost bare ass showing, Sesshomaru crawled up on top of her while she was on all fours and let his large erection slide between her legs, rubbing the material she barely wore.

"So what is this Kagome thinking she would like to do with this time," Sesshomaru slipping her underwear off, Kagome had her eyes closed as she felt her underwear slide off and Sesshomaru's hand slide between her legs, she was lost for words. Slowly Sesshomaru began to play in her wetness, finding her spot that drove any mortal woman crazy, he rubbed it quickly and when it started to dry he slowly started pumping his fingers in her, Kagome groaned,

"You never answered this Sesshomaru's question," Sesshomaru coldly as he hovered over her back, Kagome bit her lip,

"You don't know how bad I want you right now," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru thrusts his finger in and wiggled it around,

"This Sesshomaru has already figured that out, he has something for you to play with," Sesshomaru rolling over and motioning for Kagome to come on top of him, she slowly crawled on top of him and started playing with his nipples with her teeth and tongue, Sesshomaru continued to play with her special spot and started pumping his fingers in and out rather quickly. Kagome got a little rough as she sunk her nails into his skin, he loved it. Slowly Kagome started pulling his fingers out of her and got down to his erection and started sucking on it, slow at first and then faster wrapping her tongue around its head, Sesshomaru sunk his poison claws into the bed mattress as he wanted to howl in pleasure, Kagome finally stopped and started to let his erection flow in between her womanly lips, wetting his erection with her juices. Sesshomaru stared at he as she did this, he wanted to watch her pleasure take place as he played with her perky breast, she was rubbing back and forth so fast, letting her juices spill all over him, Suddenly she closed her eyes and bit her lip looking as if she were in pain, Sesshomaru kept watching as he played with her nipples, she opened her mouth ready to scream, but Sesshomaru sat up and pressing his lips on hers causing his erection to stand straight up, she broke the dam inside of her releasing all her juices like a waterfall onto his rock hard erection, she moaned in his mouth and he growled and purred into hers. Slowly she pulled away from him but he was still erect and had not broken her womanly barrier. Sesshomaru flipped her over wanting to taste her, Kagome stared at him breathing heavily and shaking, he kissed her lips, slowly he pulled away,

"You are shaking, are you alright?" Sesshomaru concerned, Kagome smiled,

"I feel wonderful, come here," Kagome pulling him down to meet her lips and kissing him. Lightly he took his claws and ran them down her body. Kagome nibbled on his lip as she continued to kiss him, she earned a pleasant purr from him as he gently moved down her body, licking all the different places on her skin, causing her to giggle a little, but he finally made his way down to her womanly spot and lapped up her juices as he flicked his tongue lightly, she grabbed the sides of the bed and bit her bottom lip, she didn't want to be too loud because Hojo was sleeping. A groan escaped her pursed lips to tell Sesshomaru she was highly enjoying his actions, again she climaxed and all her juices ran over Sesshomaru's tongue, he again lapped them up.

_~Wow, this Sesshomaru has his way with this miko, she tastes so good.~ _Sesshomaru closing his eyes as he savored her juices. Kagome sat up and pulled Sesshomaru up from her and laid him on his back,

"Kagome, do you wish to enjoy this Sesshomaru to the full extent?" Sesshomaru huskily in his booming monotone voice.

"Only if you wish for me as your mate, I have not yet been claimed, I wish to be claimed by the one that tends to love me for the rest of my days, if I ever find someone like that, just lie back," Kagome pushing him to lie down, Sesshomaru tried to think to himself as she was giving him pleasure but it was too impossible, he groaned as she sucked on his hard rock erection, her tongue's movements were like nothing he had ever endured before.

"Oh Kagome," Sesshomaru with a mix of a growl and purr. Her hand and mouth were things that were foreign to him, but he highly enjoyed them, finally he couldn't hold on any longer as his seed sprayed into her mouth. Kagome swallowed hi seed and lick up the mess, she crawled on top of him and rolled over beside of him, she was feeling so good and exhausted, Sesshomaru glanced over at her,

"This Sesshomaru has never experienced any of that before," Sesshomaru seeing her expression of contentment.

"Well I'm glad I could give you the 1st hand experience," Kagome laughing a little.

"This Sesshomaru was your stress reliever, you look content," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome laid there for a few minutes with her eyes closed she giggled a little,

"Yes, I am very content, but you were more than a stress reliever, the way you did all of that, hm, it was… there is no words for what it was, it was like seeing Heaven for the first time, and Sesshomaru, I know that you and I could never be more than just, well what we are now, but I think I am falling for you," Kagome seriously as she glanced over at him. Sesshomaru glanced at her,

_~Great, this miko wants to be my mate, I don't want to mate with a human.~ _Sesshomaru not knowing how to take that bit of information, he opened his mouth a little to say something,

"No, its fine, I never expected an answer from you, I know it wouldn't be right for you to mate this miko, and its fine, I understand," Kagome shrugged.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you are so beautiful, you will make any man lucky to have you by his side, but you are not a demon," Sesshomaru seriously as he gently ran his knuckle along the side of her face. Kagome smiled a little,

"And I think you are so gorgeously handsome whomever you choose as a bride will have to keep the females off of you, you are a good friend Sesshomaru, I just wish things were a little different and you could like me for who I am," Kagome softly, he gently pulled her close.

"Kagome, you will find someone out there, someone better than this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru staring at the ceiling, Kagome stayed quiet, she played with his marks going across his face,

"This Sesshomaru wants to know if you have seen this Heaven that you speak of?" Sesshomaru in confusion, Kagome was looking in his eyes, she looked down,

"You have to die first to actually see it, but um, yeah, I saw it just for a few seconds," Kagome softly.

_~When did she die?~ _Sesshomaru confused.

"It was back when I started traveling with Sango and the group, I had taught her how to do CPR thinking it might come in handy, she gave me her breathe and brought me back to life," Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru got up, Kagome look at him,

"This Sesshomaru is going to take a shower would you like to join him," Sesshomaru putting his other towel from earlier around him, Kagome jumped up, she peeked out the door to see if anyone was out in the hall and when she saw that the coast was clear she ran on her tippy toes to the bathroom. Sesshomaru smirked, as he him stoic self walk nonchalant down the hall to the bathroom.

_~Did this Sesshomaru just have the most exotic foreplay with this human? She is still a innocent, this Sesshomaru thought that she had at least done it with that half-breed. This feeling, what is this feeling that has come over this Sesshomaru, when she smiles, its almost as if it makes this Sesshomaru content as well.~ _Sesshomaru deep in thought as he stood at the doorway of the bathroom. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru,

"Are you coming in or you just going to stand there," Kagome grabbing a wash cloth,

"This Sesshomaru was just thinking that his dim-witted, half-breed, half brother of his was very ignorant to have done the things he did to you, you are a rare human indeed," Sesshomaru not understanding why he would say things to such a lowly miko. Kagome looked at him confused, she shut the door and locked it then felt of Sesshomaru's head,

"No fever, perhaps its from all this pollution in this world that has fogged your brain, or maybe its because you are so lonely that you would settle for what was available, you are certainly not thinking clearly," Kagome pointed out.

"This Sesshomaru must be out of his mind, it must be this world has diseased this Sesshomaru's body because he feels so weird, this Sesshomaru almost feels content when you are smiling," Sesshomaru having a hard time with his old self and what was beginning to change for the best. Kagome gave him a cloth and hugged him,

"Thank you Sesshomaru for being here," Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru hugged her back,

"This Sesshomaru is glad that his beast made him come, he didn't like seeing you like that, you were so alone," Sesshomaru softly.

"I'll be all alone after I come back from killing Naraku, that is if I make it back," Kagome shrugged, he watched her walk in the shower, he knew that if his coldness ever left her body that she wouldn't be all calm like she was. Slowly he stepped into the shower and began to lather up with the soap.

"This Sesshomaru does not know how to love, he is a powerful demon, all he knows is killing and destroying," Sesshomaru thinking out loud,

"Look at what Rin has taught you though, a little girl fell dead in your path and the sword started to pulse and you cared enough to stop and bring her back, wait a minute, why didn't you use the sword on her the second time?" Kagome confused as she cleaned her body with her strawberry scented bath soap.

"Do you not think that was the first thing this Sesshomaru tried? The Tenseiga would not bring her back, Sesshomaru did not have nothing left, everything was burnt, but he found Rin, he tried for several hours he couldn't bring her back, so, he buried her, he gave her a proper burial, that's all he could do," Sesshomaru dazed, Kagome's heart dropped, Sesshomaru had fell to his knees, Kagome turned the water off, Kagome sat down,

"Sesshomaru, you said once we return, that the things that have happened already will not have happed, right, so Rin will be alive, the attack will have yet to happen, so, you plan to travel with us, bring Rin and Ah-Un, if there is any danger Ah-Un can take her in the air, and I will help you protect her while we travel, we can protect her together," Kagome seriously.

"This Sesshomaru could not protect her before, how can he with reinforcements?" Sesshomaru glancing up at her,

"You will have to trust me Sesshomaru and trust yourself, you and I can do this, besides, Sango and Miroku will help too," Kagome placing both of her hands on either side of his face. Sesshomaru stared at her,

"You have never hurt Rin, you have always looked after her, this Sesshomaru has no reason not to trust you with Rin," Sesshomaru coldly.

"So, stop thinking of the future, if we make sure she is protected meaning she has you and me and Ah-Un then we can save her but she will have to travel with us," Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru nodded, he stood up, and they began to shower. When they finished, Sesshomaru had figured he needed to ask Kagome a question,

"Miko, why do you do this for this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru staring at her,

"The main reason why I do this for you is because Rin was a ray of sunshine for you, I want to bestow that upon you as you have tried to help me through this, and Rin is just a kid, she has her whole life ahead of her, and I still blame myself for her getting killed," Kagome drying off.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru wants to thank you but he does not know of a way to," Sesshomaru staring in her eyes,

"You have already done so, you are here when I have no one, well I have a high school friend Hojo but you guys were more of friends to me than he was, the thing is you have already thanked me even though you could never possibly know how much you have helped by just being here with me," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru put his arms around her, and held her close,

"This Sesshomaru is your protector now, he wants you to stay close to him and stay away from that half-breed, when you return, head west, find this Sesshomaru and he shall return with you to your travel companions," Sesshomaru pulling away. Kagome nodded,

"I promised I will find you as soon as I return," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru gently picked her up with her towel around her,

"Tonight this Sesshomaru request you company to sleep with," Sesshomaru softly.

"My mom's room, her bed is bigger then mine," Kagome pointing at the end of the hall. Sesshomaru stoically walked down the hall to her mother's room. Once he opened the door, he shut the door and locked it and went and laid Kagome down gently on the bed, she took the towel off and crawled under the covers, Sesshomaru did the same, he brought her close, as if he were going to protect her in her sleep.

"Sesshomaru, you must sleep tonight also," Kagome strongly,

"This Sesshomaru understands of what lies ahead, he will sleep soundly since he has a beautiful miko in his arms," Sesshomaru closing his eyes and almost beating himself senseless for the words he had admitted to her. Kagome smiled,

"We will need to tape record your information that you are friends with this miko and that you are traveling and everything, just incase when you get back you have no memory of this," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru never wanted to forget this with her,

"This Sesshomaru will always keep the memories of this locked away somewhere, he would never forget this," Sesshomaru softly.

"Well I will get the tape recorder out tomorrow, you will still explain what will happen to Rin and what we had planned to keep her safe and explain that you are friends with this miko and her protector from Inuyasha," Kagome explained,

"Of course, goodnight Kagome," Sesshomaru softly, Kagome kissed his lips softly,

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled as she buried herself in his chest and under the covers,

"I wish you were mine," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru pulled her tight and nuzzled into her shoulder and hair.

_~This miko loves this Sesshomaru, she cares for him, she cares about him enough to help save his Rin, this Sesshomaru does care if this miko lives or dies.~ _Sesshomaru admitting to himself that he cared for Kagome.


	7. Morning Comes

Note: Sorry it has took so long i am trying to work on a new story, and i am having to read back through this old ones. but i have some spare time this semester. YAY! just keep the reviews rolling in!

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes she half had expected Sesshomaru to have left in the early morning hours but he was still laying there asleep. A small sad smile formed on Kagome's lips,

_~He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.~ _Kagome staring at him,

"Miko, do you not possess any manners at all?" Sesshomaru coldly.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so peaceful," Kagome adverting her stare elsewhere.

"This Sesshomaru needs to teach you of swords, that half-breed will not protect you when you return," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome got out of bed with the blanket around her naked form, she looked through her father's clothes and found a rugged pair of pants and threw them on the bed, she found another pair or boxers and threw them at Sesshomaru, he started putting the boxers on, he started putting the boxers on, he looked at the holy pants in question, his concentration was lost when Kagome threw him a black tank top and hit him in the face with it, earning her a huff from Sesshomaru, she turned around,

"I know you aren't accustomed with such clothing but it will do while we duel," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru put the clothing on, Kagome left her mother's room and walked into her own. She sifted through her clothes and found some shorts and a light shirt. When Kagome finished changing she turned around to see Sesshomaru by the doorway,

"Well, you still manage to look attractive in those clothes, come on lets go do this," Kagome leading him down the stairs.

"When is this funeral thing," Sesshomaru asked,

"Its not till three this afternoon, it gives us some time, but I still have to clean up this kitchen also," Kagome explained. She led him to the backyard,

"Alright, so you going to give me a sword or what?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru walked away and threw her a sword, being Kagome she tried to catch it but she was cut, Sesshomaru heard her curse under her breath, he came over and saw her hand bleeding, he gently licked her hand and it healed.

"Thank you," Kagome softly,

"This Sesshomaru will come at you easy till you learn," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome nodded, the sword was a bit heavy for her, she held it with both hands, Sesshomaru started attacking her, she blocked him the best she could, Sesshomaru now realized he had to start from scratch with her. Slowly he sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome,

"I am going to show you some blocks and some thrust," Sesshomaru standing behind her and taking his arms around her and putting his hands on hers, holding the sword. Two hours they practiced the blocks and thrusts,

"Sesshomaru, is there not any sword in your possession that is any lighter?" Kagome complained, Sesshomaru smirked,

"Such a sword does not exist, a light sword would only break in mere moments," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome thought of something,

"Lets go to town, we can walk to this store we are going to its not far," Kagome going inside the house and grabbing her purse. Sesshomaru waited for her outside,

"You will have to cover your markings for a little while," Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream as she ran into him, he had already hid his true form and now she stood peering into light blue eyes.

"Sorry," Kagome biting her bottom lip, Sesshomaru smirked as he smelt the hormones flare up inside her.

"Did you not get enough of this Sesshomaru last night?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, Kagome pushed him away knowing he was toying with her,

"You are a evil man," Kagome smirking,

"Correction, I am an evil demon," Sesshomaru smirking all evil. Kagome shook her head and led him to the store.

**At the store **

Kagome walked into the weapon store, she showed Sesshomaru the sword and held it in one hand, he started laughing his head off,

"That sword wouldn't do much damage, it would break in shards," Sesshomaru almost shouting. The store owner came over to him,

"I assure you my handiwork is not crap, this sword is light because it is made from Titanium metals, come I will show you it will withstand anything," the owner going outside. Sesshomaru wanted to see this, he followed the man outside and the man challenged Sesshomaru to a duel, Sesshomaru pulled his sword out and they went head to head. Sparks flew as the swords clanked together, they went head to head for 30 minutes straight. The owner stopped the duel,

"Satisfied?" the man asked, Sesshomaru took the sword into his hands after sheathing his own,

"There is no scratch on this sword," Sesshomaru cutting himself on the blade, he simply licked his cut,

"I'll take two," Kagome getting the man's attention,

"Of course," the man returning to the store. Kagome paid for the swords which were $500 a piece, she gave one to Sesshomaru,

"What is this miko?" Sesshomaru confused,

"It's a gift, something to remember me by and for being here with me," Kagome shrugged.

"Thank you Kagome," Sesshomaru seriously,

"Its no problem, so back to the training," Kagome walking back towards the shrine. Sesshomaru pondered,

_~Maybe this Sesshomaru needs to get Kagome a gift.~ _Sesshomaru smirked, he gently took her hand and walked with her back to the shrine.


	8. A little bit of fun

Note: Thank you all for the great reviews, just keep them coming in. Here's you guys yet another chapter!

* * *

When they made it back to the shrine Sesshomaru thought he needed to go back to town,

"This Sesshomaru has some business to attend in town, it shouldn't take long, just practice with your new sword," Sesshomaru explained as he kissed her forehead.

"Have fun, just stay out of trouble," Kagome laying her hands on his chest, Sesshomaru turned and headed back to town,

_~What could this Sesshomaru get for Kagome that equals the gift of what has been given to him?~ _Sesshomaru confused, he walked the streets full of shops. Hojo was just getting on duty when he spotted Sesshomaru.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Hojo parking his car,

"Kagome bought this Sesshomaru a gift, now he wants to get her a gift in return, he isn't good at buying things for humans, or the female gender," Sesshomaru explained.

"I can help with that, women like jewelry, come on," Hojo going into a store, Sesshomaru followed.

"How may I help you gentlemen today?" a woman politely.

"We're looking for something special for his girlfriend," Hojo pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome's not my girlfriend," Sesshomaru seriously as he gave Hojo a deathly look,

"Kagome Higurashi, she has had her eyes set on this," the woman pulling out a heart-shaped necklace. Sesshomaru looked at the necklace,

"It's a locket, that would be perfect, you could stick a picture of you and her in there, but it's a bit steep," Hojo looking at the price. Sesshomaru looked at the price,

"What kind of metal makes this price so expensive?" Sesshomaru looking at the locket,

"Titanium," the woman explained.

_~It is made from the same metal of the sword.~ _Sesshomaru digging in his pockets and finding some gold coins.

"This should cover it," Sesshomaru paying with ten gold coins,

"I…" the woman making sure it was real,

"It's real, gold that is," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Would you like this in a gift bag?" the woman practically glowing,

"Please," Sesshomaru having manners,

"I can help you put the pictures in later," Hojo walking out of the store with Sesshomaru,

"Maybe you should check the wedding rings before you leave," Hojo smirking.

"Wedding rings?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Yeah, you like Kagome, she definitely likes you, maybe you guys are soul mates, as in you guys maybe are meant to get married, you guys are a cute couple and you guys seem to get along," Hojo shrugged.

"A wedding ring is something that shows that she belongs to someone, that someone cares for her," Hojo explained.

"No, this Sesshomaru can't mate with humans," Sesshomaru stoically,

"Why not, Kagome is a good kind woman and she is beautiful through and through, she would never betray you," Hojo bringing up a good point. Sesshomaru was actually starting to think,

_~She did vow to stay by Inuyasha's side and has never betrayed him, she wouldn't ever betray this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru shrugging it off.

"I'll see you later Sesshomaru," Hojo getting in his cab and driving off. Sesshomaru walked back to the shrine, he carefully hid his gift under Sota's bed.

_~She would be alone after the battle, she would come back here and die from heartbreak. Sesshomaru needs to give her a reason to stay in the Feudal Era, he has to love her in order to make her the happy, fluffy Kagome she was, but then again, she may never be happy again.~ _Sesshomaru not knowing what to do. Slowly he made his way down the stairs and started cleaning the kitchen up. Kagome came in sweating,

"Sesshomaru, you didn't have to do this," Kagome explained.

"This Sesshomaru was just helping out, he was thinking of things," Sesshomaru cleaning the dishes, Kagome grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"I see you have been hard at training yourself, after this Sesshomaru finishes the dishes you can teach this Sesshomaru what you have learned," Sesshomaru explained.

"Here, I will rinse, you scrub," Kagome getting beside him at the sink. Sesshomaru waited till she washed her hands and gave her a plate to rinse out. They were quiet as they stood there cleaning up the dishes, Sesshomaru glanced down at her, Kagome glanced up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do after the battle," Sesshomaru bringing up a hard question,

"Um, I haven't thought about it, I can't stay here, my family is all gone, the only things I have is my job and my friend Hojo, and I have you as a friend too but more than likely you aren't coming back here, you can't stand the smell of this world, am I right?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Well, what about staying in this Sesshomaru's era, have you thought about that?" Sesshomaru softly but stoically.

"I have destroyed things back there, all because of that jewel, I am only going back to set things right, I do more bad than good, I'm just going back to collect the rest of the jewel shards and to make the wish, besides I have no reason to stay," Kagome's eyes tearing up.

"This Sesshomaru did not mean to make you cry," Sesshomaru putting his arm around her waist, Kagome looked at the water sprayer attached to the sink and smirked, she grabbed the water sprayer and started spraying him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, stop it this instant," Sesshomaru getting her turned around with her back against him and he got her to spray herself. They were both laughing their asses off, she finally grabbed some soapy water from the sink and flung some at him, it didn't help her much that he was the one with the sprayer now,

"Hey, no fair," Kagome still trying to splash him with the dish water. Finally they both slipped on the soap that was in the floor, Sesshomaru was the first to fall in the floor, followed by Kagome laughing across him which caused Sesshomaru to make an `oof` sound.

"Are you alright?" Kagome wet all over and a little soapy,

"Yes, are you?" Sesshomaru seeming concerned.

"Of course, that was fun," Kagome brushing her soaked hair out of her face.

"I'm glad I could make you smile," Sesshomaru helping her up.

"Come on, lets finish these dishes, then we'll get to the training," Sesshomaru explained.

"Alright," Kagome giggling, she glanced at Sesshomaru and gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru giving her a small smile, she blushed and nodded. He gave a dish to rinse and soon they were finished and they went out in the yard to train.


	9. Training Session

Sesshomaru started attacking her, she used what Sesshomaru had taught her, they fought hard and Sesshomaru gained speed as they fought, they fought till 30 minutes before the funeral.

"Good, that should be able to protect you when you get back, remember, I will not be there with you, it will be as if you were dreaming, you may not remember a thing," Sesshomaru explained.

"That's why we have to record you on tape, so when I do arrive at your castle you will not have me arrested or kill me on sight," Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru nodded,

"After the funeral and dinner," Sesshomaru added,

"We need to get your wardrobe at the cleaners too," Kagome remembering.

"You take care of this Sesshomaru, why?" Sesshomaru confused.

"You're my friend, friends, well at least true friends stick together and watch each other's backs, they try to keep each other from falling apart, and I like you…a lot," Kagome blushing as she turned and started walking into the house. Sesshomaru smirked,

_~This miko has fallen for this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru liking the fact that she was blushing as she proclaimed that she liked him.

_~I made a fool of myself, Sesshomaru hates humans, but he has been acting kind of strange around me lately, I guess its because the pollution in the air, this isn't his world anymore, once we return he will be the same cold-hearted Lord Sesshomaru, he will have to in order to rule properly.~ _Kagome thought. Once they were in the house Kagome was making sure everything was ready for that night's dinner.

"Come Kagome, its time for us to shower and get ready for the funeral," Sesshomaru knowing she was trying to get out of going.

"Can't we just go train some more?" Kagome seriously,

"This Sesshomaru is here, he will comfort you through it, come," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome followed him to the upstairs bathroom willingly, slowly she got her clothes off and grabbed a cloth, Sesshomaru did the same. They got into the shower, Sesshomaru could smell the tension radiating off her,

"It's going to be alright, this Sesshomaru will be right there," Sesshomaru putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for all of this, I really don't know what I would have done without you, really," Kagome putting her hand on his hand. Sesshomaru started washing her back for her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"After everything is over with tonight I want to do something for you before we have to leave, I have two gifts for you," Sesshomaru finishing up in the shower and getting out. Drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist he thought of what he should wear,

"What do you suggest I wear?" Sesshomaru confused.

"Hang on, I'll help you," Kagome turning off the water, she got out and dried off, she put her towel around her and went to the chest in her mother's room.

Digging through the chest she found one of her father's nice suits that came with a jacket and a vest and there was a nice white long sleeve shirt.

"I found it," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru waited in Kagome's room, she finally came in and gave him the suit, he looked it over,

"Thank you Kagome, its very nice," Sesshomaru gently touching the material.

"No problem, you can change in here, just no peeking at me," Kagome smirking, Sesshomaru nodded,

"This Sesshomaru respects you, you have earned my respect," Sesshomaru explained as he turned his back against her as he started to change. Kagome found her dress and started to change. When they were both ready they turned around, Kagome was speechless, there he stood from the black shiny shoes, to the black pressed pants, to the black vest, to the white long sleeve dressy shirt, topping it off with the black jacket. Surprisingly enough he didn't look any older than when the last time she saw him in the Feudal Era.

"You look really handsome, Sesshomaru, you have not aged a day since I last saw you," Kagome confused.

"Actually, a full demon like myself we don't age as humans, besides, this thing, I don't know, its like all this is a dream," Sesshomaru explained.

"I wish it was, trust me," Kagome looking at her hands and picking at her nails, Sesshomaru came over,

"Kagome, you are gorgeous," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips,

"Thank you, so, shall we go and get this over with?" Kagome putting up her guard. Sesshomaru only nodded, he took her arm and wrapped it around his and he cloaked himself before they left the house.


	10. Something in the air

Note: Hey my fans, i love you guys and i love your reviews keep them coming i am working as fast as i can on these chapters. but good news is the next chapter or maybe the one after that one they will be back in the Feudal Era! just keep those reviews coming.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the church, Kagome and Sesshomaru was late, everyone was paying their respects and there was some flowers and flower arrangements in the shape of a football for Sota since he was playing football in school at the time. Kagome walked in and stood in the back of the church, she wasn't going anywhere near those closed coffins. Sesshomaru came by and leaned against the wall by Kagome, the priest came over and started talking to Kagome,

"There is a seat up front for you," the priest explained.

"I can't sit up there, I'm fine," Kagome assured the priest,

"Kagome, all due respect, you are not fine if you don't go and tell them goodbye," the priest explained.

"I can't ever grasp the fact that they died prematurely, they will always be with me but I can not go up there," Kagome strongly.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here," the priest patting her on the shoulder and walking off. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall by Sesshomaru, his hand found her hand silently and entwined his fingers with hers. Kagome gripped his hand tightly, he squeezed her hand gently to try to comfort her. When some of the people got up to speak about her mother and brother, she cried silently, the hot salty liquid ran down her cheeks, all the good things that they were saying about her family made Kagome slide down the wall and hold her stomach with her arms. Sesshomaru could smell the tears, the heartbreak, everything, it was radiating off of Kagome. Slowly he sat down with her, he slowly put his arm around her and she buried her face into his jacket, he just stroked her head of black ravenous hair,

"Calm down, its alright, Sesshomaru is right here," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Even with this coldness in me I, my old self is stronger," Kagome whispered,

"At least you came, now you can never regret not coming to your family's funeral," Sesshomaru whispered.

"I guess so," Kagome trying to calm down, finally the pallbearers took the coffins and placed them in the two hearses outside.

"Come, we have to go now Kagome," Sesshomaru picking her up in his arms and waited for everyone to leave so he could orb to the graveyard. When Sesshomaru touched solid ground he noticed Kagome was almost asleep.

"Kagome, you need to wake up," Sesshomaru jiggling her a little, she moaned and rubbed her face.

"I don't want to do this," Kagome explained,

"It's almost over and after this you are closer to getting you gifts that this Sesshomaru has for you," Sesshomaru carrying her to one of the chairs in the very back, he sat her down and sat beside her, she was starting to shake, he pulled his coat off and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She slowly laid her head against him,

"Thank you for being here with me," Kagome softly,

"Kagome, this is not a chore for Sesshomaru anymore, he is happy to be here for you when you need someone," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome reached for his hand, he met her hand halfway and took it in his hand and kissed it, then entwined his fingers in between hers. Suddenly the dark clouds above let all the rain pour down, soon the funeral was over, Sesshomaru stood up and helped her up,

"I want to see them one last time," Kagome strongly, Sesshomaru was very surprised by Kagome, he remained quiet and only nodded and walked up with Kagome to her mother's and brother's coffins,

"I want to see them," Kagome explained to the priest. Slowly he lifted the coffins, Kagome looked down at her mother, she looked at her mother and it looked as if there wasn't anything really wrong with her, there were very few scratches on her mother's face.

"Mom, I miss you already, you were such a great mom," Kagome trying to be strong, Sesshomaru placed his hands on her waist and kept her held up. Finally she moved to the coffin that held her brother,

"Oh, Sota, you were too young, you were a great brother, I am sorry I couldn't do anything to save you guys, you guys will always be with me," Kagome holding herself up on Sota's coffin,

"Come on Kagome, we have a dinner to get to at your place," Sesshomaru getting her in his arms and orbing to the shrine. When Sesshomaru arrived with Kagome, the house was already unlocked and people were bringing dishes in.

"I don't feel like eating, I just want to lay down," Kagome laying her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, its just a few more hours, you need to eat," Sesshomaru slowly standing her down, Kagome lost it,

"I don't need you telling me what to do, I don't want to eat, I am tired and I just want to lay down, sleep and then go and get your wardrobe," Kagome harshly, she tried to walk away, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists,

"If you do not eat, if you do not gain your strength up, you will be in the ground just like the rest of your family," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Maybe it would be for the best," Kagome inches away from his face.

"No," Sesshomaru harshly,

"Why not, because I didn't finish the jewel, because I still have a job to do, please, tell me what good can I do…" Kagome being interrupted by Sesshomaru kissing her. Kagome kissed him back aggressively, Sesshomaru placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her back some more, Kagome jerked away,

"We can't, look, I know this air is messing with your way of thinking and acting, but my feelings are true for you and I do love you, I know it hasn't been long since you came to me but in the short time we have spent together, I have fell in love with you, but when you return, you will still be the Lord of the Western lands I will still be a weak miko, you can not be with me and rule properly," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru didn't know where his feelings were coming from but Kagome was right, he would never be able to have Kagome and still rule his lands.

"This Sesshomaru has strong feelings for you, he cares whether or not you live or die, you are not just a jewel shard protector to me," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I know, we have grown close in a short period of time, I'm sorry, its just, this is all bullshit, when we all go back and "wake up" from this nightmare, it will still be real, everything and almost everyone I love will still be dead, this is not just a nightmare I can wake up from, this is my world Sesshomaru, I just buried my mother and my brother!" Kagome screamed as she started crying. Sesshomaru tried to reach out to her, she jerked away,

"Please, spare me the "its alright" crap, my mother, brother, and everyone else they are all dead, I have nothing here and I don't belong in your era," Kagome falling to her knees. Sesshomaru stared down at her,

_~She has lost it, she doesn't have anyone left, no family, maybe a handful of friends, but does any of them really care about her.~ _Sesshomaru slowly knelt down behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his lap.

"The only thing Sesshomaru can tell you is what does not kill you makes you stronger," Sesshomaru getting her hair out of her face.

"I just want to belong somewhere, anywhere," Kagome crying in her hands.

"Shh, come, I will take you for a relaxing soak in the tub," Sesshomaru slowly picking her up, he orbed to the bathroom and sat her on the sink base, he started a bath for her,

"There are some bath bubbles under the sink," Kagome rubbing her face. Sesshomaru nodded and looked under the sink, he grabbed the bubbles and poured some in. Kagome just stared out in space, Sesshomaru turned around and gently took her shoes off, he carefully pushed her hair back,

"You will belong, one day you will find where you belong," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him,

"You are so good to me, we still need to pick the dry cleaning up tonight," Kagome softly.

"We can get it tomorrow, you need rest, all of this its really exhausting your strength," Sesshomaru strongly. When Kagome's bath was ready Sesshomaru undressed her and put her in the tub.

"You just lay there, relax, and I'll be back with some food for you," Sesshomaru walking out and into Sota's room, he grabbed the gift and walked into Kagome's room and found a picture of him and Kagome and grabbed them and went and got Hojo.

"I need your help with Kagome's gift," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Alright, you stay, keep our guest company," Hojo explained as he took the things from him and went outside. Sesshomaru made an ugly face and growled a little,

_~I guess I have to if I want something from the lowly human.~ _Sesshomaru fixing one plate for him and for Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" one of the women asked,

"She is trying to relax, all of this is exhausting her, I was fixing her some food," Sesshomaru explained.

"Poor thing, its good that she has someone so caring, you are doing a good job of taking care of her," Sesshomaru pausing for his conversation with the woman.

"Good, because she needs someone right now," the woman going back and sitting down. Sesshomaru saw Hojo come back in and walked over to him,

"I fixed it, take a look at it," Hojo opening it up, on one side of the locket it held a picture of Sesshomaru and the other held a picture of Kagome.

"Its perfect, I mean, its good, thanks," Sesshomaru shutting the box and putting it in his pocket. Slowly he made it back to the bathroom, when he walked in he sat the plate down and turned around.

"Oh shit, Kagome," Sesshomaru grabbing her out of the water, he laid her in the floor and checked her pulse, he thought for a few minutes, he had seen something, he put his mouth over hers and held her nose and breathed into her mouth three times, he began to pump her chest.

"Come on Kagome come back," Sesshomaru giving her mouth to mouth again, he balled up his fist and gave her chest a hard enough. Kagome started coughing up water, Sesshomaru turned her on her side, when Kagome was in the condition to talk,

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome wiping her mouth.

"Kagome, do not scare me that way anymore," Sesshomaru running his hand through his hair.

"I just fell asleep in the tub," Kagome softly,

"Come on, lets get you in bed, I got you something to eat," Sesshomaru gently covering her in a towel and taking her into her room. Gently he sat her down on her bed and walked to the bathroom and got their food. When he came back in Kagome's room he walked in on her changing, he quickly turned around, Kagom turned her head, she smirked, but stared at his back,

_~He really does respect me, a perfect gentleman.~ _Kagome thought.

"Um, you can turn around now," Kagome seriously, Sesshomaru turned around, he brought the food and drinks over,

"You want to eat on the deck," Sesshomaru thinking it would be good to get some fresh air for Kagome.

"Sure," Kagome shrugged, Sesshomaru took the food and drinks out onto her deck and Kagome followed.

"It looks like the rain is clearing up," Kagome feeling little droplets of rain. Sesshomaru looked up,

"It's going to be a nice night, Kagome, I wanted to get you a little gift, its not much but the lady said you were eying it at the store so, here," Sesshomaru giving her the box. Kagome glanced at him,

"You didn't have to do that," Kagome slowly opening the box, the Titanium heart locket laid pretty in the box. Kagome put her hand over her mouth, she opened the locket, she saw the pictures and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Its beautiful, I don't know what to say, thank you just seems so plain," Kagome letting a tear fall down her cheek. Sesshomaru took his knuckle and wiped her tear away,

"Its made out of the same metal the swords are, I'm glad you like it, I'm not much good at giving gifts," Sesshomaru taking it out of the box and putting it around her neck. Kagome gave him a hug then kissed her lips, slowly she pulled away.

"I love the locket, it's the first I ever gotten," Kagome softly.

"You need to eat, then get some sleep, we go back tomorrow," Sesshomaru sitting down and started eating, she looked worried,

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru confused.

"I am afraid Inuyasha will hurt me and wont let me leave to find you," Kagome seriously,

"Kagome, have you forgotten the commands you can give Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They broke a few days before I left, everything that tied me to him is gone," Kagome almost in a whisper,

"You still have the training that this Sesshomaru taught you, you can use that against him," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I guess," Kagome shrugged,

"This Sesshomaru promises to protect you," Sesshomaru stoically. Kagome smirked,

"I wish things between us could stay this way back in your world," Kagome looking as if she were in pain,

"This Sesshomaru will remember, even if it kills his coldness within," Sesshomaru strongly.

"You know love is powerful too, love can do a lot of things that hate and anger can do, you just have to fight for it, believe in it, it will make you a better ruler too, if you show your people that you really care, they will help you in return," Kagome explained.

_~This miko does make a little sense out of this love and caring thing, she seems to know what she is talking about.~ _Sesshomaru thought.

"You are a wise miko," Sesshomaru giving her a compliment. Kagome smirked,

"Only because of those who I have came across," Kagome shrugged as she ate.

"So this Sesshomaru has to give a little and he will get things in return," Sesshomaru confused.

"Yes, but you may not get anything back till you least expect it, for example, if you help the villagers with restoring their village, they may give you some of their crops when they harvest, or they may make you a suitable kimono out of their finest materials, or they may aid Rin when she is hurt, things like that," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru nodded,

"You know I have never done something without it benefiting me, but that sounds pretty good," Sesshomaru thinking about it. They ate a little more,

"Are you ready for bed?" Sesshomaru softly asked, Kagome smiled softly,

"That's an understatement," Kagome crawling over to him and laying in his lap,

"For one night can you hold me in your dog demon form," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru was confused,

"Why would you want that to happen?" Sesshomaru having a confused look on his face.

"Because you are gorgeous," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru raised his brow,

"You mean I don't scare you, in my demon form?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome stared in his eyes,

"I trust you now, with my life," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru nodded, he closed his eyes and brought the demon out, he started licking Kagome's face, she giggled,

"Hey, whoa I don't need a bath, I already had one tonight thank you," Kagome smiling. He circled her and laid down, she ran her fingers through his hair and laid down on his stomach,

"You really do care a lot about me," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru raised his dog demon head, he nuzzled her a bit and she closed her eyes, she nuzzled back and fell asleep so fast.


	11. Preparing for the journey

Hey my fans another chapter is up! i am almost finished with the next one so i hope that earns me my magical muffin! here you guys go.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up and looked at Kagome, she was a bit restless.

turned back to his human form, he brought Kagome to lean against his chest.

"Mom, please, don't leave me all alone," Kagome whined,

"Kagome, wake up," Sesshomaru gently shaking her a little. Kagome jerked awake, she looked around,

"You are alright, you are with Sesshomaru now," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome hugged him, her breathing was labored, he hugged her back,

"Calm down, you are alright," Sesshomaru petting her hair.

"I saw them, I saw mom and Sota," Kagome cried,

"Now, in the dream?" Sesshomaru assumed.

"Yes, no, I mean I saw them when I died in the bathroom and then in my dreams, they told me to stay with you, that you would help me find where I belong, they said I would find my way soon," Kagome strongly.

"Then that is a good thing isn't it?" Sesshomaru trying to cheer her up,

"I guess, they were happy and they were happy that you were here, helping me," Kagome mumbled.

"I don't understand why everything points to me," Sesshomaru confused.

"Because you care, everything lies with you because you promise to protect me," Kagome softly.

_~What has this Sesshomaru done now?~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself,

"Come on, we have things to do today before we go," Sesshomaru getting up and leaving her by herself. Kagome was confused,

_~I shouldn't have told him, now he is freaking out.~ _Kagome rubbing her face. Slowly she got up and picked up their cups and plate and walked into her room,

"She brought your wardrobe back, it has a clean glow about it," Kagome seriously, afraid to touch it, she didn't want to get it dirty.

"Yes, thank you for having it cleaned, you shall find the tape recorder and I shall dress," Sesshomaru being distant and cold. Kagome nodded,

"Of course Sesshomaru," Kagome softly, she knew where the tape recorder was, she walked out of her room and down the hall to her mother's room. Slowly she opened the drawer and pulled it out and also found paper and pencil and wrote Hojo letter, she put half of her savings into envelope and walked down to the kitchen and placed it on the fridge for him to find.

_~At least he will get to finish college.~ _Kagome seriously thought to herself, she sat down and looked around. Sesshomaru came down in his usual attire with his large fur over his shoulder.

"Where is this recorder?" Sesshomaru all stoically, Kagome handed it to him,

"Push the button on the side and let it go, then talk into this microphone," Kagome showing him the button.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru taking it out onto the porch. Kagome sat there,

_~I guess I need to pack.~ _Kagome getting up and walking upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed a bag and started packing, she was shaking,

_~What is his problem, wait, I have to be strong, if he is cold hearted now and I am acting this way I will never be able to stand up to him in the Feudal Era.~ _Kagome being strong. She tapped into the coldness that Sesshomaru somehow bestowed on her and didn't let him bother her, when she finished packing Sesshomaru came up.

"Its done," Sesshomaru explained,

"Good, we need to make sure it taped," Kagome stopping it and rewinding it. She pushed play and heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Alright, I want you to write yourself a letter and stick it in the envelope just in case you do not recognize your own voice, the letter needs to contain basically the same information that is held on the tape," Kagome strongly.

_~She has changed her attitude, she must be readying herself for this cold-hearted Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru smiling on the inside, he wrote the letter, he put it in an envelope and sealed it, Kagome stamped it with one of her cute stamps she had,

"This way you will know it wont be disturbed before it reaches you," Kagome strongly,

"Of course," Sesshomaru nodded,

"I am almost ready, I just have to go and get some treats from town," Kagome strongly. Slowly she started to walk to the door,

"Do you want to join me," Kagome turning her head. Sesshomaru nodded, he followed Kagome to the store.

"Is there anything that you would like me to bring that you would eat," Kagome asked,

"There is no need to buy food for this Sesshomaru, he doesn't eat food like human's, he eats rare things and he can get that from his lands," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome loaded the cart down with food and water, Kagome found Rin some crayons and a coloring book. She went and paid for the stuff and Sesshomaru helped her carry the stuff back to the shrine.

"Let me finish packing and we can go," Kagome packing the food and the tape recorder and batteries and letter.

"Okay, everything is done, lets go," Kagome stoically, she threw her bag over her shoulder and followed him to the old well. Sesshomaru had his new sword and Kagome had her new weapon, he picked her up and jumped in. Kagome waited for the magical and mystical lights to surround her but everything went dark.


	12. Got somewhere else to be

Hey guys and my loyal fans, i have a next chapter for you, i am working on the next one as we speak. i hope i get a lot of kudos for updating so quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome jerked up, she was breathing hard, she looked around, it was dark,

_~Its night, was it all just a dream, me and Sesshomaru?~ _Kagome thought, she felt around her neck, she had a beautiful locket and she looked inside it.

_~Oh my god, oh my god!~ _Kagome thought to herself,

"Oh my god, my parents, it wasn't just a dream," Kagome freaking out. Shippo woke up,

"Mama, are you okay?" Shippo concerned,

"Shippo, um, yeah, I'm alright, I've got to go somewhere," Kagome getting out of her sleeping bag, something was poking her, she reached into the sleeping bag and pulled out a sword.

_~I still have this thing, wow, my head hurts.~ _Kagome holding her head.

"Are you alright Kagome," a familiar voice filling the air with concern.

"Sango, I need to borrow Kirara there's somewhere I need to go right now," Kagome turning and holding her sword in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Sango confused,

"It's a long story but I need to go before…" Kagome was interrupted with a kick to the back, sending her flying onto the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere," Inuyasha harshly, Kagome got up,

"I'm not taking any shit from you anymore!" Kagome harshly. Inuyasha punched her in the jaw, Kagome still held her sword tightly, she got ready to use her sword.

"Inuyasha, I will use this on you if I have to," Kagome holding the point of the sword to his neck. Sango had gotten behind Inuyasha to back her best friend up. Inuyasha was laughing his head off at Kagome, but then he smelt it, he smelt something familiar, it was all over Kagome.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha harshly, Kagome just realized what he had picked up on, Sesshomaru's scent was all over her!

"That's right, you don't care for me anymore, so I went to him, he cares more than you could ever imagine, if you hurt me one more time, you will be answering to him," Kagome letting her sword's point dig into his throat a little.

"You whore," Inuyasha growled,

"You never wanted me Inuyasha, all I was to you was a jewel shard detector, so I am not a whore," Kagome stoically and in such a tone that scared all of her remaining friends, even Inuyasha raised a bow.

"Kirara, I need a lift," Kagome not taking her eyes or sword away from Inuyasha. Kirara transformed and swooped in and got Kagome on her back.

"I'll be back Sango, I promise," Kagome screamed as Kirara flew high in the sky.

"I need to go west Kirara," Kagome putting her sword in her bag that she had grabbed before they left, Kirara started flying west. The sun started to rise, as Kagome turned around she saw little Shippo curled in a ball almost asleep.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Kagome kindly,

"Don't be mad at me mama I didn't want to stay with Inuyasha, he hurts me," Shippo cried.

"I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you, I'm glad you came, I'm on my way to see Sesshomaru so you need to be on your best behavior," Kagome strongly.

"Of course mama, I can play with Rin right?" Shippo asked,

"Only if Sesshomaru permits it, you have to show him respect, call him Lord Sesshomaru, don't show any fear towards him but don't lie to him," Kagome holding him.

"Yes mama, mama, why is everything so different about you?" Shippo confused,

"Shippo, I left I have been gone for a while now, in my time I'm 25 years old, Sesshomaru made it through to my time that's why I smell like him, he was very nice to me, he got me a locket and put our pictures in it, but I brought him a sword, the reason why I am so harsh is because somehow he bestowed on me his coldness but only a little because I lost my mom and my brother," Kagome softly.

"Mama, I am so sorry," Shippo hugging her, Kagome hugged him back,

"I'm fine Shippo, come on, we have to put our game faces on, we are here," Kagome seeing Sesshomaru's castle coming closer into view. Kirara landed at the gate, Kagome and Shippo jumped off of Kirara, Kirara transformed back into the small neko and followed Kagome and Shippo.

"We are all here to speak with Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome strongly,

"Do you have any weapons on you?" the guard asked,

"I have but one," Kagome handing it over to the guard, he held the sword, he started laughing,

"You may enter," the guard trying to stop laughing.

"Please, I would like my sword returned to me in the condition I left it in in your hands," Kagome strongly. The guard nodded and opened the gate for her, a maid met her inside the castle.

"Hi, we are here to speak to the Lord Sesshomaru, can you point out the way for us," Kagome bowing to the maid,

"Of course, this way please," the maid leading them down the long corridors. She stopped at the door,

"May I ask who wishes to speak to the lord," the maid asked,

"Kagome Higurashi and her son Shippo, and a good friend Kirara," Kagome strongly, the maid knocked on the door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru bellowed, the maid entered into the study,

"There is a Kagome Higurashi, her son Shippo, and a neko called Kirara here to speak with you, she stresses that it is important," the maid explained, Sesshomaru nodded,

"Bring them in," Sesshomaru standing by the window,

"Yes my lord," the maid quickly walking to the door and ushering Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara in and leaving.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have some things for you," Kagome bowing in respect of him, she got out the tape recorder and the letter.

"Miko, who done that to your face?" Sesshomaru seeing her lip bleeding,

"Inuyasha, my lord," Kagome strongly as she hid her bruised face in her hair. Sesshomaru was very confused, Kagome gave him the letter, he glanced at her and walked over to his chair and read it. Sesshomaru was very appalled by the letter, it didn't seem like him at all but he did notice it was in his handwriting. He got up and walked over to Kagome, he smelt her.

_~She has this Sesshomaru's scent all over her, what is this?~ _Sesshomaru staring at the locket around her neck. Slowly he took it upon himself to open the locket,

"It was a gift from you my lord, I bought you the light-weight sword that you have in your possession," Kagome strongly.

"This Sesshomaru is quite aware of this, your son may go and keep my ward company, across from this room, this Sesshomaru wants to speak to you alone," Sesshomaru stoically. Kagome nodded and obeyed his plans, she walked Shippo and Kirara across the hall and knocked on the door, little patter of feet came running across the floor from the other side of the door. The door flew open,

"Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Rin is so happy to see all of you, Kagome, what's wrong with your face?" Rin upset, she ran into Sesshomaru's study,

"My lord, you have to clean Kagome up, you have to protect her!" Rin getting really upset and crying.

"Rin, calm yourself right this instance, this Sesshomaru knows what he needs to do, now go, keep our guests entertained," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Yes of course my lord," Rin smiling a little.

"This Sesshomaru assures you Rin the miko with be cleaned and taken good care of," Sesshomaru stoically, Rin ran and hugged him,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin running off to play with Kirara and Shippo. Kagome silently walked back in,

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Kagome strongly,

"You do not fear me, is that so?" Sesshomaru coming close to Kagome,

"I have nothing to fear from you Lord Sesshomaru I trust you with my life," Kagome truthfully. Sesshomaru had secretly locked the door,

"Tell this Sesshomaru why his scent is all over your person, did we mate?" Sesshomaru strongly.

"No, you could never love a weak human such as myself but we were very close, I would not let you mate me because you did not know your true feelings for me," Kagome explained,

"Sit, on the rug," Sesshomaru commanded as he left and walked into another room attached to the study. Kagome was still trying to sit down when Sesshomaru came back in.

"This Sesshomaru sees great pain when you are trying to sit, what else has this half-breed done to you?" Sesshomaru coming and sitting beside her. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru,

"Um, he kicked me in the back and punched me in the jaw but I used my sword on him, something you taught me," Kagome groaned a bit as she tried to get comfortable.

"Look, you need to remove your shirt," Sesshomaru having a cloth to clean her up with. Kagome looked at him in question,

"This Sesshomaru thinks you may have some broken ribs," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome had managed to sit down, she started to pull her shirt off, she almost screamed,

"There's a large bruise on your back," Sesshomaru laying his fur down behind her back on the floor.

"Lay back gently and slowly," Sesshomaru staring at her in the eyes, Kagome tried laying back,

"I can't lay back," Kagome biting her lower lip, Sesshomaru reached out for her hand,

"Squeeze it, now lay back," Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome squeezed his hand and gritted her teeth as she laid back, her ribs were twisting out of shape,

"Enough, sit up," Sesshomaru ordered, he helped her sit up,

"What is wrong with me?" Kagome coughing up blood, Sesshomaru quickly and carefully picked her up and ran to his private spring and jumped in with her and his perfectly nice attire on.

"Relax and breath, you're a miko you can heal yourself, do it, or you will die, concentrate, hard," Sesshomaru commanded, Kagome breathed and closed her eyes, she let out a large scream, Sesshomaru heard her bones reset.

"Good miko," Sesshomaru smirked, he really didn't know how he was connected to her but he had a strong feeling it was closer than he could ever imagine. Kagome passed out in his arms, he noticed some blood oozing out of her nose,

_~The miko is dying, if she heals herself once more she will die.~ _Sesshomaru still had the rag and he gently cleaned her up and got her up and dried her off and stripped the rest of her clothes off of her and put her in something comfortable and placed her in his room, in his own personal bed. He wanted to keep an eye on her, the letter had told him to protect her and so he started his job.


	13. Trust being established all over again

Note: Hey to all my fans that have been waiting a while, here is the next chapter for you guys, its kind of dull in this chapter but the next will be better. so enjoy!

* * *

It was a few days before Kagome came out of it but when she did she found Sesshomaru laying on the futon he had brought in.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, his eyes popped opened,

"Miko, how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru slowly rising up, she slowly started to move around, she moaned.

"A bit sore and stiff, you know you can call me Kagome, you did in the modern era," Kagome explained as she cleared her throat. Sesshomaru came over to the bed and sat on the edge,

"You mean to tell me I respected you? How is it that I came to respect you?" Sesshomaru confused,

"I just lost my family, my mom and brother and your beast wanted to comfort me, you comforted me through the entire funeral, and you found out that your half-brother was hurting me and I guess you respected me about the time when we got in that mess about our wish coming true," Kagome strongly.

"Our wish?" Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow,

"Um, we both wished that some of your coldness could be bestowed on me, so I have some of your coldness," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru tried to think of the memories that she talked about but he couldn't remember any of it, he noticed she was trying to move around,

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru confused.

"I need to get up and walk around, I feel so stiff and I'd like to take a shower," Kagome not realizing that she was naked,

"You are not wearing any clothes," Sesshomaru suddenly, she laughed,

"Sesshomaru, you have seen me naked, actually you have done things to my naked body, but I take it you do not remember any of that as well," Kagome getting to the edge of the bed, his eyes widened, he was speechless. Kagome stood up and held a blanket up to her body but her legs gave out, she almost dropped to the floor but Sesshomaru caught her.

"I can't walk," Kagome about to flip out,

"Calm yourself, you will require assistance for a little while, your joints are stiff from lying in bed, that is why you cannot walk," Sesshomaru explained.

"Thank the gods," Kagome leaning on him for support,

"Miko, if you heal yourself anymore you will die," Sesshomaru thinking he should tell her. Kagome stared at him, she stared down at the floor trying to fix a spot on it,

"I'm sorry, are you sure about that?" Kagome apologizing for staring at him, he quirked an eyebrow at her,

"I am positive, you started bleeding from the nose when you healed yourself," Sesshomaru stoically.

"That doesn't mean I'm dying, that could have been from the damage that Inuyasha caused," Kagome seriously,

"Perhaps, though I do not think it was, also it would not be wise to try and heal yourself again," Sesshomaru steadying her.

"I need my clothes," Kagome wanting to get out of the room and didn't want the pups to see her in only a blanket.

"This Sesshomaru has different clothes for you, the ones you were wearing are ruined," Sesshomaru sitting her on the bed and going to the closet, he brought back a light purple kimono for her to wear, she reached out and touched the cloth,

"Its nice, but I have no idea how to begin to put something like that on," Kagome seriously, he stared in her eyes,

"This Sesshomaru will help," Sesshomaru waited for her to drop the blanket that she held around her. Slowly she dropped the blanket and he started putting the kimono on her, he slowly glanced at her body hoping she wouldn't notice his movement every few minutes with his eyes. Kagome gave him a gentle smile as he helped her,

_~I would remember if I did anything to this gorgeous woman, her skin still smells like me, why can't I remember any of this?~ _Sesshomaru huffed.

"Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked,

"I don't understand, why can't I remember?" Sesshomaru getting annoyed by the whole thing. Kagome gently placed her hands to his head, suddenly he felt oddly comfortable and more relaxed.

"Soon, it will come back," Kagome trying to reassure him although she really didn't know if his memories of what happened would come back or if they were supposed to come back. Sesshomaru pulled away and finished with her kimono.

"Sesshomaru have you listened to the tape yet?" Kagome asked,

"I have been caring for you this whole time, I haven't took the time to listen to it, I still do not know whether to trust it or not, the letter, it's in my handwriting, but I don't know, how could something like this even happen?" Sesshomaru sitting by her.

"I don't know, but Sesshomaru I have to tell you something, something you told me that happened to Rin, and I don't want to upset you but we all need to get out of this place, there's something bad that's going to happen in this castle, and you wont be able to save Rin," Kagome softly as she reached out to hold his hand. Sesshomaru stood up, instead of exploding all over her, he left the room, a maid came in carrying a tray of food, Kagome thanked the maid and she left, it was midnight when she had woke from her three day slumber and it was going on 3 A.M. in the morning and she was slowly falling asleep sitting up and just passing the time by staring out the window, the moon had been out but the clouds had long covered it completely,

_~I guess its going to rain.~ _Kagome thought to herself, just as she was about to close her eyes the doors to her room flew open and Sesshomaru quickly and stoically rushed to her side and picked her up in his arms and quickly walked out.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on?" Kagome groggy,

"He's here, you were right," Sesshomaru quickly walking to the end of the hall, the kitsune, the neko, and the little human girl were running behind the stoical creature and the rest of the house workers followed. Sesshomaru grabbed the underground passageway door and opened in and grabbed up Kagome again and jumped down into the hole and everyone else used the stairs, he made sure Rin, Shippo, and Kirara was close behind. The passageway led into the nearby woods without being seen, once Sesshomaru and Kagome and the little pups were out Sesshomaru knew of a nearby cave and decided to get them to the cave.


	14. The Kiss

Hey fans if i have any left on this story, sorry it has took me so long to update but i have had other creative ideas coming to me, that and college but here you go! If any of you guys are interested you should check out my other new stuff i have put up.

* * *

Sesshomaru smelt the cave, thankfully there wasn't any animals living in it so he made sure that they wouldn't be smelt out by Naraku and sat down with Kagome in his lap.

"Come on, huddle together and sleep, we'll head out in a couple of hours," Sesshomaru getting up and finding some wood to make a fire with. Kagome motioned for Rin, Shippo, and Kirara to huddle up to her, they all curled up to Kagome and fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru found some wood and started a fire for them, Sesshomaru sat away from them,

"Come on, curl up with us," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru raised a brow,

_~Go ahead, she was right about something bad happening, so everything else has to be true, go on, she waiting for you to hold her again, and maybe to comfort her.~ _the beast pointed out. Sesshomaru got up and made his way over to Kagome and sat down close to her,

"Why not situate them differently and you can lay your head in my lap," Sesshomaru softly, Kagome stared at him,

_~Does he remember something?~ _Kagome noticing he was acting out of the normal cold, stoic self that he was. Kagome situated the pups and laid her head in Sesshomaru's lap,

"Thank you Kagome, for trying to warn me about Naraku hitting the castle, you have gained this Sesshomaru's trust," Sesshomaru strongly, she smiled,

"Thank you for trusting me, I know you don't like humans but it's a big step for trusting me, I don't want to go back to him but I don't have a choice, if we are going to rid Naraku from these lands, we all have to work together, I don't know how Inuyasha is going to work with us though I don't have any control over him anymore, the beads broke, they are gone, and he seems pissed at just about everyone," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru took his fur and draped it over the pups and Kagome, he lifted her up against his chest and held her close,

"You are my responsibility now, you and your friends have my protection, the half-breed will be taught a lesson," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Please, don't fight in front of the pups, and don't hurt him too bad because he still can be useful in the fight, Sesshomaru you may be the only one that can talk him into helping us fight, we also need to find Kouga and his two friends, we are going to need the strongest demons on this fight," Kagome seriously.

"Sleep, we will figure thing out in the morning, but you need rest," Sesshomaru brushing her hair out of her face.

"Goodnight…er, whatever, Sesshomaru," Kagome curling into his wardrobe, he stiffened, every muscle was tense,

_~Calm down, she is just trying to stay warm, and close to you, you are the only strong protector that she has now, she doesn't feel that bad in our arms, she feels very soothing and oddly comforting in our arms.~ _the beast purring.

_~Um, yeah, this Sesshomaru feels oddly content and warm.~ _Sesshomaru admitted to his beast, the beast was secretly smiling deep within and thinking that he would relish in this woman's company as her mate forever.

**Four hours later**

Sesshomaru was still asleep when Kagome woke to find him hanging his head over hers, she giggled softly, slowly she reached up to touch his magenta stripes, but a hand caught her wrist,

"I'm sorry, its just, I like your markings, you know, if you changed into your true form, we could keep warm a lot better and you could be more comfortable," Kagome explained,

"Miko, I am dangerous to around in my true form, do not ever approach me in my true form, I do not know who is a danger to me in my beast form, I will more than likely kill you," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Your beast did not kill me the last time," Kagome softly, again he looked at Kagome puzzled,

"Can I try something, it might help you remember," Kagome suggested.

"As long as you do not harm this Sesshomaru," he explained, she got in a comfortable position and gently put her hand to the side of his face and started leaning in to kiss him. Sesshomaru stopped her,

"What are you doing?" he bit out,

"Just hold still, I'm not going to hurt you," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru relaxed and Kagome leaned in and gently kissed his lips, he closed his eyes and let her kiss him, when she started to move away he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her back. Kagome was stunned and kissed him back the way she used to in her era, Sesshomaru's beast was coming out, he jerked away from her,

"I'm sorry," Kagome thinking she had done something wrong,

"You have done nothing wrong," Sesshomaru getting up. Kagome made sure the pups were asleep and got up and walked over to him, she put her hand on his shoulder, he jerked around with red eyes, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her back against the wall of the cave and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck and sniffed her, surprisingly she didn't stink of fear, she did smell of passion and heat, he licked her skin and wanted so bad to make her his mate though he did not know where all of this was coming from. Sesshomaru got a hold of his beast and slowly pulled away, Kagome stared at him,

"You alright?" Kagome asked, he huffed,

"Just give me some time alone," Sesshomaru walking away,

"Alright," Kagome knowing he needed to have some space and needed to think about things so he could be on guard and help protect them. Slowly she walked over to the pups,

"Hey Kirara, can you transform, we need to keep the ones warm," Kagome trying to care for the pup, she nodded and transformed, she laid right where she was and Kagome repositioned the pups against Kirara and placed Sesshomaru's fur over them once again. Kagome laid down and fell asleep again, sometime in the mid morning Sesshomaru came and sat down beside them and soon fell asleep himself.


	15. Remembering and Trouble

Sesshomaru woke up howling, Kagome jerked up and stared at him,

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome seeing him sweating,

"Miko, back off," Sesshomaru forming in his true form and ran out, Kagome looked around, Kirara already had the pups on her back, she nodded and jumped up on her back and flew out of the cave to find Sesshomaru. There was a line of trees in the forest that had been destroyed by Sesshomaru, Kagome followed it and found Sesshomaru still in his beast form, he was running and attacking everything in his path. Kagome fell behind, but she saw a cliff up ahead, she stopped Kirara to watch what the giant dog demon would do, he stopped on a dime and howled and snorted and slowly calmed down enough to change back into the human form. Kagome landed Kirara and got off, slowly she approached him, he was breathing heavily but he caught her scent and noticed there wasn't any stench of fear anywhere near her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him from behind, he pushed her away,

"I wont, this Sesshomaru will not have another human in his life, he will not die for a human, I will not be my father," Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, having someone to protect can save your life sometimes, its not all about dying for the one you love," Kagome strongly.

"How, please enlighten me," Sesshoamru hovering over her,

"Having a family to protect, you can have pups, keep your line going, and a mate, to enjoy your life with, to help raise your pups, to cuddle with when it gets cold and when you get lonely at night, come on Sesshomaru," Kagome trying to hold his hand.

"This Sesshomaru cannot do love," Sesshomaru holding back the fact that he remembered everything of what had happened while in her era, from the kiss that he had received from her.

"Sesshomaru, please don't be this way, I…or I mean, you could have beautiful pups, with someone you truly care a lot about, love is a wonderful thing, I'm sure there is some demoness you have in mind that could…" Kagome cut off,

"Miko, there is no one, all the women who have been interested in and who are interested in this Sesshomaru only cares about his power and wealth," Sesshomaru letting the breeze blow through his hair.

"That's not true, I mean I can think of one who knows you, the softer side of you and she is very interested in only the companionship you gave her," Kagome softly.

"Come miko, we will find your group and travel with them," Sesshomaru walking toward Kirara,

"Goodmorning Lord Sesshomaru," Rin and Shippo chanted together, he just nodded in their direction.

"Why don't you guys go back to sleep, I'm sure its going to be a while till we get to the group," Kagome smiling at the pups,

"Miko, your friends are not that far, they head in this direct as we speak," Sesshomaru stoically, he smelt fear suddenly pour out of her skin, he turned and looked at Kagome, she was as pale as he was.

"Miko, we have but one choice, if Rin is to stay in the health she is now, we have to travel with him," Sesshomaru strongly,

"I…I…" Kagome shaking, not able to talk,

"Miko, you have a sword now, use it, protect yourself against him," Sesshomaru trying to calm her down and build up courage within her.

"He used to be my friend, I cannot hurt him, he is stronger than I am," Kagome still shaking a little.

"Miko, listen to your own words, he used to be your friend, he isn't anymore, stick up for yourself, you have your own power to fight him with, come, you do not need saving all the time," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome stared at Rin for a full minute, she nodded weakly and followed,

"This Sesshomaru will keep watch over you and the pups incase the half breed tries anything," Sesshomaru quietly,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome walking in his shadows. When Sesshomaru came to a stop Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into his back,

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled, she stepped out from behind him and saw her friends.

"Kagome, you are alright, I was worried about you when Kirara didn't come back," Sango hugging her.

"I'm alright Sango, Lord Sesshomaru fixed me up, he and Rin will be traveling with us till we kill Naraku," Kagome explained, from out of nowhere a hard slap came across Kagome's face, Sesshomaru growled, Kagome stared Inuyasha down as she spit blood in his face,

"You wench, we could have used your help in locating the jewel shards instead of traveling over half the lands looking for you, and no, that brat and that baka is not joining us, I wont have any of it," Inuyasha spat out, she laughed,

"I'm sure you really looked that hard for me, and yes they will be traveling with us, I owe Lord Sesshomaru that much," Kagome harshly. Miroku jerked in between them,

"Hey, why don't we just make camp and get settled," Miroku laughing nervously, hoping to calm Inuyasha down.

"Not till I give Kagome a good beaten for running off like that," Inuyasha standing his ground, Kagome's hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

"Come on Inuyasha, teach me something," Kagome motioning for him to come at her, he pulled his sword and ran at her, the sword having transformed, Sango thought that her best friend in the world was going to get killed. The swords clanked together, sending off sparks when they hit each other, finally Kagome had Inuyasha pinned to the ground,

"Inuyasha, look at your sword, your sword will not transform again unless you wish to protect me once more," Kagome spat out.

"I will never protect you anymore, you reek of that asshole," Inuyasha throwing Kagome off of him.

"The hell with you," Inuyasha walking off,

"He is of no use to us anymore, the sword will only work for him if he wants to protect me, he no longer needs me when he has Kikyo," Kagome going over to Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru thought that she was heartbroken and would start to cry at any second but he didn't feel any emotion coming from her, Rin stood by Sesshomaru as Kirara and Shippo walked over with Kagome, she looked up at him,

"Join Kagome and her friends there's something this Sesshomaru must do," Sesshomaru walking off toward Inuyasha. Rin watched him leave and ran to Kagome,

"What is Lord Sesshomaru going to do?" Rin concerned, Kagome turned and watched Sesshomaru head after Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about him, he is going to take care of Inuyasha, hopefully," Kagome knowing Inuyasha was at risk of losing himself and turning, if that happened, Sesshomaru would surely kill him.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked,

"Yeah, I'm good," Kagome strongly,

"We should move out of the Western lands, Naraku just hit the castle, if we can hide our auras we should, I don't want to leave a trail nor do I think it would be wise to stay this close, but we should wait for Sesshomaru," Kagome strongly, Sango and Miroku were shocked,

"Kagome, will Lord Sesshomaru be traveling with us or was that just something to get Inuyasha pissed off about?" Miroku concerned.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru and little Rin here will be traveling with us," Kagome strongly, he chuckled,

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru will kill us," Sango voicing her thoughts,

"No, he knows all about Inuyasha, he is here to help us fight Naraku, I was hoping that Inuyasha would be able to help us, but I don't think he will be around," Kagome strongly.

"So, he wont turn on us?" Sango confused,

"He is a lot safer to be around than Inuyasha right now, as long as you don't back talk and are respectful, he wont be so mean," Kagome shrugged. Sango just nodded and sat down, Kagome sat down with her and Rin pulled on her kimono sleeve,

"Can me and Shippo go and play?" Rin asked,

"Yeah, just stay in my sight, don't wander off," Kagome stressed,

"Rin wont, she promises," Rin running off and playing with Shippo, Kagome watched them play for a few minutes.

"Kagome, something is going on, care to tell me what's happening with you?" Sango really worried about her,

"My mom and brother just died, I have no family left, at least in my era," Kagome strongly.

"Oh my kami! Kagome I'm so sorry," Sango hugging her,

"Sango, somehow I have been in my era for some time and Sesshomaru made it to my time and he helped me through it all, the wake and the funeral, he was great, he listened to me, he was there for me when I needed someone, he turned into a really good friend, I can trust him, and he learned about Inuyasha hurting me and I learned that Rin had died in the castle and Sesshomaru could not save her, his sword only brings life back once, but we saved her because when I woke up I remembered everything and that's when I went to see Sesshomaru, to save Rin, but he doesn't remember anything, he had wrote himself a letter and also taped his voice, he doesn't know whether or not to believe it though but he does trust me now, only because I told him of Naraku attacking the castle before it actually happened," Kagome strongly.

"So, what happened exactly, you seem different or distant," Sango softly,

"I was a mess Sango, I tried to end my life, me and Sesshomaru wished that his coldness could be passed to me, and it came true, I carry some coldness in me now, not all but a little," Kagome strongly.

"Wow, you and Sesshomaru must have bonded well, are you guys in love?" Sango stunned, Kagome laughed,

"No, just because me and Sesshomaru found a way to talk to each other without fighting or killing each other does not mean that his hate for humans has not gone away," Kagome laughing still.

"So you are saying you and Sesshomaru got along better than you and Inuyasha?" Miroku confused,

"Yeah, um, the Sesshomaru in my era anyways, but he doesn't remember anything here, so I have to gain it all back, its as if we just fell into a deep sleep and we were both dreaming, but it happened, its where I got my sword and I know me and Sesshomaru bonded, I bought him a sword and he bought me this," Kagome pulling the locket out and showing them, she opened the locket and showed them the pictures inside, Sango's mouth dropped open.

"He bought it for me because I bought him a sword just like mine, it doesn't mean anything," Kagome shrugged.

"Can I see that sword?" Sango confused about the metal, Kagome gave her the sword,

"Its so light, how can this sword even hurt anything let alone kill something?" Sango feeling the blade, she cut herself on it,

"This thing is sharp, its double-bladed too, this is nice but how can it stand an attack from Inuyasha's fang?" Sango confused,

"I have no idea, its made out of a special metal, maybe it is stronger than I really ever could have imagine, try it on the rock," Kagome smirked. Sango got up and as hard as she could she struck the rock with the sword and nothing but sparks flew, Sango looked at the sword, her eyes narrowed and tried to see for cracks or bent metal where she struck the sword against the rock, but nothing, the sword was still perfect.

"Kagome, this sword is…" Sango being interrupted by a high pitched girly scream, Kagome grabbed her sword and ran in the direction of the scream, Kirara and Sango along with Miroku was right behind but Kagome ran faster.

_~Its Rin, I've got to get to her, she is in trouble.~ _Kagome almost flying over the ground, when she got to the spot Shippo was running around crying,

"Rin fell in, mama, I'm sorry," Shippo crying, Kagome saw her in the raging water, instincts took over suddenly, Kagome ran and jumped into the freezing water, Rin was trying to slow herself down and trying to reach out for anything to hold onto, Kagome swam as hard as she could, she made it to Rin,

"Miroku, Sango, grab a fall branch, I'm going to try to get as close as I can to the bank," Kagome keeping Rin above the water. While Miroku and Sango looked around for a branch Sesshomaru was watching, he had witnessed Kagome jumping in after her,

_~She has more strength than she could ever imagine, she doesn't need protecting.~ _the beast pointed out to Sesshomaru,

_~She is not out of danger yet.~ _Sesshomaru watching still, Miroku and Sango found a branch, it wasn't real sturdy but it would have to do, they reached out for Kagome and Rin with the branch, Kagome finally got a grip on it,

"Rin, grab the branch, its not going to hold both of us," Kagome shouted over the sound of the water rushing, Rin grabbed the branch,

"Pull her in guys," Kagome trying to stop herself from going any further down the raging water, they got Rin safe on the bank, but when they looked up Kagome was going over the falls,

"Kagome!?!" Miroku and Sango yelled, Sesshomaru had seen Kagome going over, he orbed out and caught her in mid fall, he orbed down to the ground where the falls were,

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Rin okay?" Kagome stuttered from the wet clothes that stuck to her skin,

"Yes, you saved Rin, now we have to get you warmed up," Sesshomaru quickly stripping her from her clothes,

"I'm …c-c-c-cold, L-Lord …Sess…Sesshomaru," Kagome closing her eyes, he worked quickly and carefully minding his claws from her delicate freezing skin, her lips were turning purple because she was so cold.

"Kagome, stay with me, open your eyes," Sesshomaru quickly taking his wardrobe off and dressing her it.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned at the warmth,

"Just hang on," Sesshomaru orbing back to her friends, Sesshomaru stood there in his underclothes and having Kagome wrapped up in his pelt of fur and carried her over to her friends,

"We need to get back to camp," Sesshomaru strongly,

"You saved her," Sango crying,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku strongly as he held Rin close to his body in his arms.

"We must hurry, they are not out of danger yet, Sango, find some wood, make a fire when we get back to camp," Sesshomaru ordering her,

"Right," Sango hurriedly started looking for wood, when they arrived back at camp Kagome didn't look much better, and Rin was almost in the same condition,

"There…ss s-s-some clothesss in my-my bag f-for Rin," Kagome groaned,

"Miroku, shed Rin's clothes, there's clothes in Kagome's bag, quickly," Sesshomaru holding Kagome up against his chest as he sat down, Miroku did as he was told and once he had the warm clothes on Rin he followed Sesshomaru's actions, holding the little girl against his chest and rubbing her arms to get her warm again. He had found some blankets in the bag and threw one to Sesshomaru and wrapped the other one around Rin, covering every inch of her body. Sango came back to camp with large pieces of wood, and started a fire for them,

"Rin isn't saying anything, is she alright?" Sango making the fire catch up quick, Miroku looked at her,

"She looks like she is asleep," Miroku staring at Rin,

"N-No," Kagome struggled against Sesshomaru.

"Monk, wake her this instance, Kagome calm down," Sesshomaru having a tight grip on her,

"You h-have t-t-to k-keep her awake," Kagome trying to catch her breath,

"I'm so cold," Rin groaned, Kagome calmed down a little.

"Monk, slayer, see if there are any more blankets in the bag, or something else to put on her to keep her warm," Sesshomaru strongly, Sango looked in the bag and found some more clothes, they put everything on the little girl and then threw a sleeping bag at Sesshomaru, he laid Kagome down, then laid out the sleeping bag, he unzipped it and laid Kagome with his pelt of fur still wrapped around her in the sleeping bag, he got in the sleeping bag and zipped it up.

"What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango confused,

"Body heat, it's the best way to warm someone up, and with me being yokai I have plenty of heat," Sesshomaru stoically, Sango and Miroku got closer to the fire with Rin, Sesshomaru could hear the little girl's teeth chattering,

"Bring her over here, place her to my back and huddle on other side of her," Sesshomaru strongly, Sango carried the girl over to him and placed her against Sesshomaru's back and huddled around her,

"The tea, I can make the tea for them, that would work," Sango getting up and hurrying to make the tea.

"Who undressed Kagome out of her wet clothes?" Miroku curiously,

"I did, its not like I haven't seen her without clothes on before," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome gasped and Sango turned around,

"What!?!" Sango exclaimed,

"You r-remember," Kagome trying her best to smile,

"Yes, I remember it well," Sesshomaru staring at Kagome.

"Kagome, when you get better, we are going to have a talk," Sango having her hands on her hips.


End file.
